Beneran Move On?
by abglabil
Summary: Bertekad melupakan cinta pertamanya saat di sekolah dasar, ketika pandangannya menangkap sosok Jung Hoseok. Disaat ia mulai menyukai Hoseok, Taehyung kembali datang dengan secercah harapan. Ia merasa seperti anak gadis, galau! [Vkook vs HopeKook] slight!MinYoon
1. chapter 1

Jeon Jungkook, umurnya 14 tahun saat menduduki bangku tahun keduanya di sekolah menengah akhir. Tergolong anak yang cerdas, sampai-sampai ia bisa melompat ke bangku SMA lebih cepat 2 tahun. Giginya seperti kelinci pantas saja melompat tingkat sampai 2 tahun, _huh_! Apa hubungannya? Sebenarnya ia hanya masuk sekolah lebih cepat 2 tahun, tak tahu bagaimana caranya, intinya tentang Jungkook yang cerdas bukanlah suatu keraguan.

Sejujurnya ia menyukai sahabatnya yang bernama Yugyeom, tapi apa daya, pujaan hatinya telah kepincut oleh primadona kelas tetangga. Tipe-tipenya sama seperti Jungkook, namun tubuhnya kian lebih ramping. Pantas saja Yugyeom suka!

Yah, apa daya nasi telah mejadi bubur. Tinggal ditambah kecap, sambal, kerupuk. Kalau bisa dijadikan sarapan sih akan Jungkook makan. Tapi itu kan hanya ibarat. Ibarat yang ia buat tak sepahit kenyataannya. Ingin rasanya Jungkook meninju wajah Yugyeom dan berteriak bahwa ia menyukainya. Tapi sekali lagi, nasi sudah menjadi bubur, tinggal ditambah kecap, samb— _stop_.

Jadi Jungkook memutuskan untuk melupakan perasaannya. Mencoba _move on_ yang katanya akan memakan waktu bertahun-tahun. Nyatanya ia sudah bisa _move on_ dalam waktu singkat.

Berkat sahabat karibnya, Park Jimin. Dengan segala _kuliah tujuh_ menit-nya, akhirnya Jungkook bisa berpindah hati. Tapi hatinya belum bermuara, masih dibiarkan mengalir di sungai air matanya. _Ugh, drama._

Tapi brengsek juga sahabatnya itu. Diam-diam masih menggebet kakak kelasnya, padahal sudah ditolak berkali-kali tetap saja dipepet. Seperti motivator jaman sekarang saja, bisa ngomong tapi tidak bisa bertindak. Menyuruh Jungkook _move on_ bisa, tapi _move on_ dari Yoongi hyung tidak bisa.

Saat Jungkook menyuruhnya _move on_ ia bilang, "tidak bisa, Kook. Dia cinta pertamaku" dengan wajah yang ia buat semelas mungkin. Rasanya Jungkook ingin muntah lava ke wajah Jimin. Omong-omong soal cinta pertama, ia jadi ingat Kim Taehyung. Cinta pertamanya saat ia kelas 5 sekolah dasar.

Saat itu Jungkook baru pindah dari Busan ke Seoul, karena ayahnya pindah dinas. Ia mulai memperkenalkan dirinya di depan kelas. Ia merutuki dirinya saat itu karena termangu melihat Taehyung yang menatap bosan ke arahnya. Jungkook mendengus pelan. "mohon bantuannya teman-teman!" kemudian tersenyum manis sambil menampakkan gigi kelincinya yang membuatnya semakin manis. Lalu ia bisa melihat Taehyung tersenyum kecil.

Semakin ia memperhatikan Taehyung, ia menganggap Taehyung itu imut. Rambut mangkuknya, pipi gembilnya, jangan lupa kacamatanya. Ia pikir Taehyung terlalu sering main ps jadi pakai kacamata, ternyata Taehyung asli pintar, terlalu sering belajar jadi pandangannya sedikit mengabur.

"Hyung" Jungkook kecil memberanikan diri untuk menyapa Taehyung.

"Hm?" matanya tetap fokus pada soal di depannya.

"Aku Jungkook." sambil menggigit bibirnya cemas.

"Aku tahu, bayi." mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Ia masih muda tapi bukan bayi!

Tiba saatnya ketika mereka melakukan _study tour_ ke luar kota. Ibunya tidak mengizinkan Jungkook ikut, karena ibunya tahu Jungkook sangat ceroboh dan tidak ingat waktu. Bisa-bisa Jungkook hilang di tengah acara. Awalnya kecewa saat dilarang oleh ibunya, namun mendengar Taehyung juga tidak ikut setidaknya mengobati kekecewaannya.

Ia masih ingat saat pertama kalinya Taehyung membuat jantungnya berdegup tak karuan. Padahal Taehyung hanya bertanya "Bagaimana _study tour-nya_?" tempatnya di kantin sekolah, dengan posisi tangan kanan Jungkook memegang susu pisang kesukaannya. Hampir saja Jungkook tidak menjawabnya, karena ia pikir itu hanya halusinasinya. Tapi ketika ia menoleh ke arah Taehyung, yang ia dapatkan adalah pujaannya yang sedang menatap kepadanya. Oh, Tuhan! Jungkook harus apa!

"U-uh... aku tidak diizini ibu, katanya aku bisa hilang disana, soalnya aku ceroboh" Jungkook menggigit pipi dalamnya. Wajahnya memerah sempurna, mendadak ia keringat dingin. Sebegini hebatnya pengaruh obrolan Taehyung?

Dan kemudian Taehyung hanya mengangguk paham kemudian melengos pergi. Tak apa, setidaknya Taehyung bertanya. Jungkook tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum. Duh! Pujaan hatinya bertanya padanya!

Lalu saat ia naik ke kelas 6, Taehyung mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat membuat Jungkook malu. Bukan dipermalukan, tapi ia malu. Ya seperti itulah.

"Jeon, kau itu lucu" kata Taehyung, dari belakang bangkunya. Jungkook tak bergeming, masih berkutat dengan tugasnya. Sebenarnya jantung miliknya tak bisa berhenti maraton.

"Serius, deh. Kau itu lucu seperti boneka" imbuhnya

"kau lucu, Kook"

"Seperti boneka"

"Boneka Dakochan" dan Jungkook tak tahu apa boneka itu. Yang pasti dari namanya saja sudah tidak baik apalagi lucu. Benar saja, ketika ia cari di komputer ayahnya, yang ia dapati adalah boneka hitam berbibir tebal. Taehyung! Rasanya ia ingin mengumpat, tapi tidak bisa, ia kan masih kecil.

Lalu temannya yang duduk di depannya, namanya Kim Mingyu. Jungkook pikir temannya itu suka kepadanya. Habis ia sangat perhatian. Waktu Jungkook panas saja ia dengan hati-hati menempelkan tangannya pada dahi Jungkook. Lalu melaporkannya pada guru mereka. Tapi Jungkook hanya disuruh tidur, tidak disuruh pulang. Alhasil Mingyu jadi setengah cemas melihatnya. Sesekali mengelus surai hitam milik Jungkook.

Lalu juga saat Jungkook mengantuk, ia akan menenggelamkan wajahnya di lipatan tangannya. Saat ia bangun ia akan melihat wajah Mingyu di depannya. Sangat dekat. Jungkook sampai deg-degan. Mingyu itu sangat suka memegang hidung dan pipi Jungkook. Gemas tahu!, katanya.

Hari itu hari pertamanya menjadi murid smp. Boleh dibilang sekolah barunya ini merupakan sekolah nomor satu se-kota. Dan sekolah Taehyung nomor duanya. Antara beruntung atau memang ini sengaja, sekolah Taehyung sedang di renovasi jadi ia menumpang di sekolah Jungkook. Senangnya bukan main. Hampir setiap hari Jungkook melihat Taehyung. Tapi itu hanya berjalan 6 bulan. Setelahnya sekolah Taehyung menumpang ke sekolah lain. Pupus sudah harapan si manis.

Saat ulangtahunnya di kelas 2 smp, Jungkook _make a wish_. "Tolong buat Taehyung menyukai aku" lalu mematikan api lilin dalam sekali tiup. Jungkook tidak punya ponsel, lalu saat ia diberi ponsel bekas kakaknya, ia langsung menjerit heboh. Akhirnya ia punya ponsel. Ia masih ingat saat sedang les bersama Minghao, Taehyung mengundangnya sebagai teman di aplikasi chatting. Hampir saja Jungkook berteriak kalau saja ia tidak ingat sedang di tempat les. secepatnya ia mengadu kepada Minghao. Matanya buram saking senangnya. Rasanya ingin menangis terharu.

Ternyata itu bukan apa-apa, karena setelahnya Taehyung mengiriminya pesan "Kook"

Dag

Dig

Dug

serr

Ya Tuhan, ini nikmat atau cobaan darimu?

"Apa?" balasnya.

"Tak apa, hanya mengetes"

Menyebalkan.

Sampai sekarang ia bersyukur. Doanya terkabul, tentang Taehyung suka kepadanya. Sudah 2 kali Taehyung menembaknya. Namun karena Jungkook dilarang untuk berpacaran ia jadi menolak. Rasanya sulit menolak pujaan hati. Mana ada kesempatan seperti ini lagi, bung. Tapi, ya, Jungkook juga masih kecil. Belum ngerti apa-apa.

Sampai sekarang ia masih belum bisa melupakan cinta pertamanya itu. Dengar-dengar Taehyung sudah 6 kali ganti pacar. Wajar, sih. Sudah 3 tahun semenjak Jungkook menolaknya. Terhitung 6 tahun Jungkook menyukainya. Tak tahu perasaannya yang sekarang bagaimana. Karena saat ia melihat teman Yoongi hyung, yang senyumnya secerah matahari, sapaan ramahnya, ia berpikir untuk melupakan Taehyung. Persetan dengan Yugyeom, ia menyesal pernah suka kepadanya.

"Jung Hoseok, namanya. Sekelas dengan Yoongi hyung. Paling dekat dengan Yoongi hyung. Rival abadiku" kata Jimin saat menangkap sosok Jungkook yang tak berkedip melihat Hoseok.

"Kau suka padanya?"

"Mungkin" Jungkook nyengir lucu.

"Mau tahu tentangnya lagi?" tawar Jimin

"Dia _hot dancer_ di sekolah ini. Dancer nomor satu. Aku pernah bertemu dengannya beberapa kali di _dance club_ "

"Kalau ia dekat dengan Yoongi hyung, kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatnya?"

"Itu karena ia baru pulang dari Jepang untuk kontes _dance._ Aku tidak tahu kau akan menyukainya"

"Tahu tidak?"

"Apa?"

"Aku menyesal telah menyuruhmu _move on_ karena sifat gamon mu itu membuat ku untung. Aku dengan mudah mendapatkan informasi darimu" Jimin mendengus pelan. Dasar bocah licik!


	2. 2 - Kencan Bodoh

"Hyung!" Jimin setengah berlari menyambangi sosok kakak tingkatnya. Yang dipanggil menoleh, tersenyum cerah secerah matahari. Mereka tidak begitu dekat. Tapi apa salahnya Jimin bersikap _sksd_. Hehe.

"Biar ku tebak, Bae Jimin?" tanya Hoseok separuh ragu. Yang di depannya terbahak.

"Pftt Bae Jimin? Ya Tuhan, Yoongi hyung tolong beritahu namaku pada Hoseok hyung" berbicara pada Yoongi sambil mengendikan dagunya pada Hoseok.

"Buat apa? Tidak penting"

Ketus. Ketus. Ketus.

Hampir saja Jimin menerima keketusan kakak tingkat kesayangannya ini, sayangnya Hoseok di sebelahnya malah balik terbahak.

"Sial" gerutu Jimin.

 _Puk!_

Bibir tebalnya langsung saja Hoseok elus dengan topi brandednya. Baru kenal sudah berbicara seenaknya. Dasar anak sekarang tidak tahu sopan santun.

" _Watch your mouth"_ itu Yoongi.

"M-maaf hyung, aku hanya keceplosan. Tidak bermaksud mengatai kalian, serius" Jimin menggigiti bibirnya. _Nyalinya ciut, bung!_ "Jimin! Pendek sialan kau tinggalkan a-" bibirnya terkatup saat berhasil meraih tas Jimin.

 _Sial Sial Sial_

 _Kenapa_ _bisa ada pujaan hatinya?!_

"Uh-m...maaf sunbae. Aku Jeon Jungkook, temannya Jimin" Jungkook hanya bisa menunduk. Hatinya berdetak tak karuan. Lalu ia mendongak sekilas. Ya Tuhan! Hoseok sangat tampan dalam jarak sedekat ini.

"Jungkook? Yang termuda itu?" tanya Hoseok.

"Apa?"

"Apa?"

 _krik..._

"O-oh.. um iya aku yang termuda" ada semburat halus di pipinya.

"Umur berapa?" itu Hoseok lagi.

"14 tahun" lalu Hoseok tersedak ludahnya sendiri. 14 tahun?!

"Aku saja 17tahun"

"Tidak penting, Hos" sindir Yoongi.

"Ingin bicara apa? Cepatlah" ujar Yoongi yang melihat Jimin menatapnya terus. Yoongi jadi risih.

"Memang rejeki, orangnya ikut datang. Ada yang suka padamu, namanya Jeon Jungkook" lalu Jungkook melebarkan matanya dan Yoongi terbatuk kecil.

"Kelas berapa?" tanya Hoseok. Kemudian hening.

5 detik..

10 detik..

"Ohh dia?" sambil menunjuk ke arah Jungkook. Jungkook sendiri kaget bukan main. Dasar Jimin _brengsek_. Wajahnya merah padam sekarang

"Tak usah malu begitu, jadi makin manis" kata Hoseok sambil menunjukkan senyum manisnya.

Jungkook mengerjap bingung. Apa katanya?

"Jim apa aku tuli?" tanya Jungkook dengan polosnya. Sekali bodoh ya tetap bodoh.

"Tidak, kau buta." cuek Jimin.

Hoseok terkekeh pelan. Kenapa ia baru menemukan yang semenggemaskan ini?

Grep

Hoseok merangkul bahu Jungkook.

"Mau coba jalan denganku hari ini?" tawar Hoseok.

"Karena kau manis, siapa tahu aku suka"

"Apa?" jawab Jungkook. Bodoh sekali adik tingkatnya satu ini. Hoseok terkekeh lagi.

"Apa kau mabuk?" tanya Yoongi pada Hoseok.

" _Why? Whats wrong?_ "

" _Did you just ask him to date?_ "

"Aku hanya menawarinya jalan. Tidak usah cemburu begitu Yoongs" lalu Yoongi membuat gestur meludah.

Sementara Jungkook hanya diam. Apa Hoseok serius?

"Jalan kemana?" tanya Jungkook.

"Ke depan gerbang sekolah" lalu ketiganya tertawa. Jungkook cemberut.

"Hyung tidak usah memberi harapan kalau akhirnya aku hanya ditertawakan" Hoseok terdiam. Mungkin candaannya terlalu kasar tadi.

"Maaf. Aku hanya bercanda. Tapi serius, mau jalan?"

"Ke depan gerbang? Aku bisa sendiri atau bersama Jimin, tidak butuh kau" Ketus Jungkook sambil melepas rangkulan Hoseok.

Hoseok terkekeh kecil. Ya Tuhan, belum pacaran saja sudah ngambek begini. Jadi gemas Hoseok dibuatnya.

"Tempat ringan saja dulu, kedai ice cream" tawar Hoseok. Ia bisa lihat wajah Jungkook sumringah lalu kembali masam.

"Kau yang bayar atau aku?"

"Aku yang bayar, kau bisa makan sepuasnya"

"Hobi kau tidak lupa kan akan ke studio?" tanya Yoongi. Ups, sepertinya ada yang cemburu.

"Tidak, hanya akan sedikit telat" Hoseok sih hanya cengengesan, tak lihat sahabatnya bermuram durja. Tak peka sekali si Hoseok ini. Jimin hanya bisa menghela nafasnya. Sudah ia duga calon kekasihnya ini pasti suka dengan Hoseok.

"Memang mau ngapain di studio?" tanya Jimin yang mendadak oon.

"Main gundu" sahut Yoongi. Ingin rasanya ia mengumpat pada buntelan kentut ini. Memangnya apa yang bisa dilakukan di studio kalau buat membuat lagu dan semacamnya?

 _Ah bodoh!_

"Pfftt" itu suara tahan tawa dari Hoseok dan Jungkook. Berbarengan. Sadar, Jungkook bersemu hangat di pipinya.

"A-ah dasar Jimin bodoh" ejek Jungkook. Sebenarnya ia tak niat mengejek Jimin. Hanya saja ia terlalu malu karena menahan tawa bersama Hoseok tadi. Padahal hanya menahan tawa tapi kenapa rasanya seperti dinobatkan ratu dan raja _promnight?_

"Jadi jalan?" tanya Hoseok tiba-tiba. Jungkook sampai sedikit terlonjak. Ya Tuhan, Hoseok membuat Jungkook banyak-banyak mengingat Tuhan hari ini.

" _Choco_ atau vanilla?" Hoseok memegang dua _cup ice_ cream dengan rasa berbeda. Ia lupa bertanya tadi apa mau Jungkook. Ia keburu kepanasan lalu buru-buru pesan _ice cream._

"Strawberry" Hoseok terdiam. Wajahnya tak terbaca. Jungkook jadi gugup.

"H-hyung vanilla juga tak apa" sambil mengambil _cup ice_ _cream_ rasa vanilla.

"Kau yakin? aku bisa membelin—"

"Tidak usah! Ya, tidak usah" Jungkook mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Duh! Berisik sekali ia.

Hoseok hanya terkekeh. Apa ia terlalu lama di Jepang sampai melewatkan hal yang satu ini?

Keduanya terlarut dalam _ice_ cream masing-masing. Yang satu makan dengan bersih, yang satu lagi belepotan. Tau sendirilah yang belepotan siapa.

"Kau berantakan"

"Hng?" Jungkook melebarkan matanya tak paham. Lalu merapikan rambutnya. Mungkin rambutnya berantakan tertiup angin.

Hoseok menunjuk sudut bibirnya sendiri. Wajah Jungkook memerah. Apa maksudnya? Ia menyuruh Jungkook menciumnya?

Dengan mengumpulkan nyali setengah mati. Jungkook mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hoseok. Dalam hati bersorak-sorai. Kapan lagi ia bisa mencium kakak tingkatnya.

Hoseok terkekeh menyadari kesalahpahaman Jungkook. Ia hanya menunjukkan di bagian bibirnya belepotan _ice cream_. Kenapa malah ia ingin mencium Hoseok?

 _sedikit lagi Jungkook,_ batinnya.

"Mau apa?" tanya Hoseok memecah keheningan. Jungkook langsung membuka kedua matanya. Kaget. Malu. Kecewa. Semuanya campur aduk.

Jungkook menggeleng cepat. Rasanya ia ingin pulang dan menangis di kamarnya. Ia malu setengah hidup. Pertama kali jalan sama doi, langsung salah paha begini. Ia takut Hoseok berpikir aneh-aneh tentang dirinya.

Hoseok bisa melihat sudut mata Jungkook berair. Sebentar lagi akan dibuka juga bendungannya. Salah Hoseok, sih! Seharusnya ia biarkan saja Jungkook menciumnya. Kasihan anak perawan coret bujangan bontot dibikin malu seperti ini.

Sepersekian detik kemudian Jungkook menangis. Tak ada suara, hanya air matanya mengalir deras.

"Kook, maaf aku tidak bermaksud membuat kau salah pah—"

"Aku duluan, terimakasih. _Ice creamnya_ enak" Jungkook menyeka sudut matanya. _Sial!_ Seperti anak gadis saja.

Jungkook menyambar tasnya kemudian berlari meninggalkan Hoseok. Pemuda berlesung pipi itu menghela napasnya. Kemudian mengusak rambutnya kasar.

Yoongi bisa melihat bayangan Hoseok dari pintu studionya. Telat 2 jam. Harusnya mereka sudah selesai dari tadi.

"Bagaimana kencan bodohmu? Lancar? Sampai mengabaikanku 2 jam lebih lama" Yoongi tak memandangnya. Terlalu fokus pada lirik-lirik lagunya.

"Memang kencan bodoh, aku mengacaukannya" Hoseok berbaring di sofa sebelah komputer Yoongi. Yoongi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya heran.

"Kenapa dan bagaimana kau mengacaukannya?"

"Aku tidak tahu, Jungkook salah paham hampir menciumku kemudian aku berbicara lalu dia malu sampai menangis kemudian pergi"

"Tolol" ejek Yoongi.

Hoseok mengendikan bahunya. Berpikir bagaimana cara menyapa Jungkook besok. Jungkook pasti canggung setelahnya.

"Sudah sampai mana?" tanya Hoseok pada akhirnya. Sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk menutupi wajahnya.

"Sudah selesai"

"Huh? Sendirian?" menyingkirkan tangan dari mukanya lalu terduduk antusias.

"Tidak, tadi aku bersama anak baboon. Cerewet sekali dia. Tapi dia lumayan membantu lirik laguku. Dia bercerita tentang kisah cintanya. Lalu aku ubah menjadi lagu" pensilnya mengetuk-ngetuk permukaan buku catatannya. Hoseok tersenyum penuh arti. Yoongi hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Coba ku lihat" Hoseok merebut buku catatan dari pemiliknya.

 _'Selalu terlihat bodoh di hadapanmu, walaupun aku ingin terlihat keren'_ _'Kau sedingin malam, dan aku bagai rembulan. Bercahaya seperti matahari namun tak bisa mengubah dinginnya malam seperti matahari yang mengubah malam menjadi terik'_ Hoseok hanya tertawa dalam hati. Ini sih sama saja Yoongi membuat lagu tentang dirinya sendiri. Yang diceritakan Jimin saja sudah pasti Yoongi orangnya.


	3. Hari ini sangat memalukan!

Keesokan harinya, Jimin menemukan wajah Jungkook yang sembab. Tidak tahu kenapa, padahal kemarin Jungkook pamer akan jalan dengan sunbae tercintanya. Apa jangan-jangan Jungkook nembak Hoseok kemarin? Lalu Hoseok tolak mentah-mentah?!

Eh mana mungkin juga, sih. Bagaimanapun Jimin akui kalau Jungkook itu manis. Tapi tak semanis Yoongi hyung-nya. Hehe.

"Hei jelek, dalam sehari kau sudah berubah menjadi panda. Kemana wajah kelincimu itu?" Jimin menyenggol bahunya kemudian duduk menghadapnya.

Jungkook terlihat menyeramkan. Kantung matanya sangat hitam. Bahkan terlihat bengkak juga. Mata bulatnya berubah sipit seperti milik Jimin.

Jungkook mendengus kasar. Kalau suasana hatinya sedang baik ia akan balik mengatai si babon ini. Sayangnya, hatinya masih patah hati sekaligus malu dunia akhirat karena kejadian kemarin.

Kalau saja Jungkook tidak kegeeran, kalau saja Jungkook punya cermin, kalau saja Jungkook tuli, kalau saja Jungko—

"Hah! Kesal!" Jimin terlonjak kaget. Apa-apaan sahabatnya ini. Tiba-tiba teriak di telinganya. Jimin tidak tuli tahu!

"Brengsek kau apakan telingaku ini?" Jimin mengorek telinganya. Lalu kemudian ia melihat Yoongi di ambang pintu kelasnya. Raut wajahnya seperti jijik.

Jimin hanya cengengesan. Apa sebegininya ia cinta dengan Yoongi sampai-sampai masih pagi sudah halusinasi?

"Bocah bodoh. Kemari kau" Teriak Yoongi sampai semua mata tertuju padamu— _coret_ pada Jimin.

Jari kelingkingnya masih berada di lubang telinganya. _Ewh, jorok_. Tersadar dari lamunannya, Jimin buru-buru membersihkan kelingkingnya. _Ibuuu, Jimin malu._

Buru-buru Jimin menghampiri kesayangannya. Sedetik kemudian Yoongi mundur beberapa langkah. Wajahnya masih terlihat jijik.

"Jauh-jauh, tanganmu pasti bau congek" ucapnya datar. Dan Jimin hanya ber-cengo ria.

"Hei, Jim" itu Hoseok.

 _Deg!_

 _Ya Tuhan, kenapa Hoseok hyung ikut kesini?!_

Sejujurnya ia masih belum siap menemui Hoseok hyung-nya. Masih malu setengah hidup.

"Pulpenmu" kata Yoongi sambil melempar pulpen ke arah Jimin. Untung Jimin anak basket jadi langsung bisa menangkap lemparan Yoongi.

"Kenapa dikembalikan?" wajah Jimin terlihat kebingungan.

"Lihat tintanya, sudah mau habis. Junior macam apa yang ngasih pulpen sekarat ke seniornya?" sementara Yoongi mengoceh, Hoseok masuk kedalam kelas Jimin. Mencari Jungkook tentu saja.

Saat matanya bertemu pandang dengan Jungkook, secepat kilat Jungkook menutup wajahnya dengan buku pelajarannya.

Hoseok terkekeh geli melihat tingkah Jungkook. Tak heran, usianya saja masih 14 tahun. Masih sangat bocah menurutnya.

"Kook" Jungkook terkejut sampai buku pelajarannya terlempar mengenai wajah Hoseok di hadapannya. Tak tahu sejak kapan Hoseok ada di depannya.

 _Ups_

Jungkook harus menahan malu lagi sepertinya.

"Ma-maaf! Hyung maaf aku tidak sengaja! Sungguh!" Jungkook panik bukan main. Hoseok masih memejamkan matanya. Masih merasakan denyutan ngilu di wajahnya.

Buku matematika milik Jungkook tebal, _bung_!

Kemudian tersenyum kecil. Hoseok membuka matanya. Menopang dagunya pada tangan kanannya.

"Begini cara menyapa cowok yang kau taksir?"

"Apa?" Hoseok menepuk jidatnya. Katanya cerdas, tapi tiap kali berbicara padanya pasti jawabannya apa, apa, dan apa.

"Hyung ada apa kemari?" Hoseok hanya mengendikan dagunya ke arah Yoongi dan Jimin.

"Mereka jadian?" tanya Jungkook. Hoseok mengela napas. Sepertinya Hoseok yang cerdas disini.

"Hanya mengembalikan sesuatu yang seharusnya dikembalikan" Jungkook hanya mengangguk paham.

"Wajahmu kenapa?"

"Aku kenapa memangnya?"

"Habis menangis mungkin?"

 _Bingo!._ Jungkook terdiam. Berarti ucapannya benar.

"Gara-gara kemarin? Maaf, Kook." Wajah Hoseok terlihat tidak enak.

"Bukan salahmu, ini salahku"

"Memang bukan, aku hanya minta maaf supaya kau merasa lebih baik"

"Sialan"

"Sepertinya mulutmu harus dimasuki sesuatu supaya berlaku manis" Wajah Jungkook merah padam. Apa maksudnya? Jungkook kan ambigu.

"E-eh? Hyung kita baru berkenalan" Jungkook gugup setengah hidup. Hoseok menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Lalu? Kemarin juga kita sudah melakukannya"

"Apa?! Kapan!" Hoseok refleks menegakkan tubuhnya. Kaget tentu saja. Jungkook tidak nyelow menjawabnya.

"Kemarin, yang kau tiba-tiba menangis lalu pamit pulang"

"O-oh... _ice cream_ " Jungkook menunduk malu. Pikirannya sudah kemana-mana.

"Memang apa yang kau pikirkan?" Hoseok tersenyum jahil.

"Kau tidak memikirkan yang aneh-aneh bukan?" belum sempat Jungkook menjawab Hoseok langsung pamit balik ke kelasnya.

"Hahh..cepat sekali, padahal aku masih merindukannya" ia melihat Jimin menghampirinya. Wajahnya sedikit kecut dan memerah malu.

"Diapakan sama Yoongi hyung?" tanya Jungkook.

"Kau tahu? Yoongi hyung datang di saat aku mengorek telingaku karena kau teriaki tadi"

"HAHAHAHAHA" Jungkook tak bisa menahan tawanya. Dasar bodoh.

"Lagipula Yoongi hyung memang harus melihat sisi jorokmu itu hyung"

"Apa? Hyung? Kau barusan memanggilku hyung? Kesambet apa coba, Kook?" Wajahnya super duper menyebalkan.

"Hanya ingin mulai bersikap manis. Supaya dilihat Hoseok hyung"

"Jijik aku"

"Biar kau jijik, yang penting Hoseok hyung tidak"

Hoseok bertemu Jungkook di kantin saat jam makan siang. Langsung saja ia menarik Yoongi ke tempat Jungkook. Kemudian ia mendapati Jungkook tersedak minumannya saat melihat kehadirannya.

"Hyung kenapa selalu mendatangiku" Jungkook menyeka hidungnya yang tadi mengeluarkan minumannya. Hidungnya terasa perih.

"Hanya ingin" Yoongi duduk dihadapan Jimin karena Hoseok duduk dihadapan Jungkook. Ia sangat kesal. Lagi-lagi harus berhadapan dengan babon taman safari.

"Aku yang menyukaimu, tapi kenapa kau yang terus-terusan mendatangiku" wajah Jungkook terlihat jengah. Hoseok bingung, bukan seharusnya Jungkook senang?

"Hanya ingin membuat kau merasa lebih baik" Yoongi hampir muntah dibuatnya. Jimin jadi cengo dibuatnya.

"Apa?" kumat lagi kan.

"Aku ingin merasa kau dihargai"

"Untuk apa?"

"Karena telah menyukai ku"

Jungkook terdiam sejenak. Otaknya mulai mencerna kalimat Hoseok.

"Sejujurnya itu bukan jawaban yang aku inginkan" suara Jungkook mengecil. Apa ia salah bicara?

"Lalu?"

"Aku ingin kau mengatakan bahwa kau mulai menyukaiku. Tapi ternyata tidak. Hyung jangan terus mendatangiku, jangan memberiku harapan. Jangan membuatku salah paham akan sikapmu. Kalau tidak menyukaiku diam saja, biar aku yang mengejarmu. Biar aku tahu sampai mana usahaku akan bertahan"

Ketiganya terdiam. Sejak kapan Jungkook sedewasa ini? Kalau Jimin jadi Jungkook, Jimin senang bukan kepalang. Tak peduli Yoongi balik menyukainya atau tidak yang penting Yoongi mendatanginya.

"Lalu aku harus apa?"

"Diam saja, biar aku yang kejar" Jungkook tersenyum manis.

"Apa? Memangnya aku apa sampai kau kejar? Maling?"

"Maling hati" Jimin kaget sampai menyemburkan sedikit makanannya ke wajah pujaannya. Lalu ia bungkam. Yoongi ikut bungkam. Hoseok dan Jungkook juga ikut bungkam.

Ada sebutir nasi di pipi semulus porselen milik Yoongi. Dan itu berasal dari semuburan mulut Jimin. Raut wajah Yoongi tak terbaca. Jimin menelan ludah susah payah.

 _Fuck! Hari ini sangat memalukan! -Jimin, Jungkook_


	4. Double Date?

"Bajingan, kau menjijikan" wajah Yoongi memerah kesal. Sambil mengelap pipinya yang tadi disembur Jimin.

Jimin menggigiti bibirnya panik. Ia sangat merasa bersalah. Tapi ia juga merasa bukan salahnya. Itu salah Jungkook dengan rayuan kunonya!

Hoseok dan Jungkook saling bertukar pandang sekilas. Jungkook bisa melihat Hoseok menelan ludah. Mungkin setelah ini Hoseok yang jadi sasaran amukan si Yoongi ini. Jelas saja, wong yang ngajak ke meja Jimin itu si Hoseok.

"Maaf hyung, demi Tuhan aku tidak sengaja" Jimin berusaha membantu Yoongi membersihkan wajahnya. Sesegera mungkin Yoongi menepis tangan Jimin.

"Tak usah, tak berguna" ketus Yoongi.

 _Huh, sakit tahu hyung!_ , batin Jimin.

"Hyung kenapa kau sangat ketus dan kasar?" Jimin tak bisa menahan pertanyaannya lagi. Mulutnya gatal untuk tidak bertanya soal itu. Ia bisa melihat raut wajah Yoongi kembali memerah.

"Kenapa kau sangat berisik? Cerewet dan sangat jorok?" Yoongi agak menggebrak meja kantin. Ingin rasanya Yoongi meninju wajah Jimin saat itu juga.

"Hoseok hyung apa kau akan baik-baik saja?" bisik Jungkook. Hoseok menampilkan senyum pahitnya.

"Kalau besok kau tidak melihatku di sekolah tandanya—"

"Hyung!" Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Tandanya besok hari Sabtu, bocah"

"Huh?" benar juga ya. Besok kan hari Sabtu. Duh!

Jungkook menepuk jidatnya. Semakin hari kenapa ia semakin bodoh.

Jungkook merebahkan tubuhnya di atas _single bed_ miliknya. Baru saja ia sampai rumahnya. Ponselnya berbunyi. Dari suara notifikasinya sih ada panggilan masuk dari _line._ Tapi siapa?

"Awh!" Jungkook tak sengaja menggigit lidahnya sendiri. Terlampau kaget melihat siapa yang meneleponnya.

 _Taehyung_ _is calling..._

 _Cinta_ _pertamanya semasa SD sampai_ sekarang

Jungkook terdiam. Otaknya tak bisa berpikir. Seluruh syarafnya tak bisa digerakkan. Sampai 1 menit lamanya Jungkook terdiam.

Ponselnya terus menampilkan _Taehyung is calling._ Kemudian sambungan terputus karena Jungkook tak kunjung mengangkatnya.

 _line_

 _1 message received from_ _Taehyung_

 _[kenapa tak mengangkat panggilanku?] received 16.05_

Buru-buru Jungkook membalas pesan dari Taehyung. Ujung jarinya terasa dingin. Peluh mengalir di pelipisnya. Tangannya juga gemetar.

Katakanlah Jungkook syok berat. Seingat Jungkook, terakhir kali mereka berhubungan sekitar 2 tahun yang lalu. Lalu sekarang? Taehyung meneleponnya. _He fuckin calling him just now._

 _[Maaf aku baru saja sampai rumah, ada apa hyung?] sent 16.06_

 _[Tak apa. Apa kabar, Kook?] received 16.08_

 _[Baik, hehe. Hyung sendiri apa kabar?] sent 16.08_

 _[Aku baik, hanya sedikit stress. Akhir-akhir ini aku sering emosi] received 16.10_

 _[Seringkali aku menemukan diriku sedang kebut-kebutan di jalan. Tak tahu kenapa rasanya emosi saja, aku merasa kesepian] received 16.10_

 _[Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Yeri?] sent 16.11_

Jungkook merutuk dirinya sendiri. Bisa-bisanya ia menanyai hal yang akan membuat hatinya patah lagi.

 _[Sudah kandas] received 16.13_

Singkat. Padat. Dan jelas. Jungkook tak tahu harus apa. Harus senang atau turut sedih? Hah, tak tahu! Jungkook bingung.

 _[Mungkin kau emosi karena putus, jadi merasa kesepian juga] sent 16.14_

 _Hahh...hebat sekali Yeri itu. Bisa membuat Taehyung seperti ini,_ batin Jungkook.

 _[Bukan itu, hanya saja sahabatku pada menjaga jarak, secara tiba-tiba] received 16.15._ Ouh, malangnya Taehyung. Ia pasti merasa sangat kesepian.

 _[Hyung jangan kebut-kebutan, itu berbahaya tahu!] sent 16.16_.

Taehyung terkekeh di sebrang sana. Ia bisa membayangkan Jungkook dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut sebal. Jadi tak sabar bertemu dengan Jungkook, kkk~

Kemudian Taehyung tak kunjung membalas pesannya. Jadi Jungkook memutuskan untuk bersiap pergi. Ia sih ada janji dengan Hoseok hyung-nya. Hehe.

Sesegera mungkin Jungkook bebersih kemudian merapikan diri. Jungkook tersenyum sendiri mengingat Hoseok yang mengajaknya jalan.

 _'Sungai Han?' Hoseok menyugar rambutnya ke belakang. Sebenarnya sih Jungkook sudah dag dig dug melihat jidat Hoseok yang kinclong. Tapi ia pura-pura biasa saja._

 _Hoseok menopang dagunya dengan tangan kirinya. Hanya tinggal mereka berdua di meja kantin. Masih jam istirahat, sih. Tapi Yoongi dan Jimin langsung ngibrit ke toilet untuk bersihin wajah mulus Yoongi yang terkena semburan Jimin. Awalnya cuma Yoongi yang ke toilet, tapi karena Jimin tak enak hati sekaligus modus jadilah Jimin ikut. Sebelum ikut Yoongi, fyi nih, Jimin ditendang dulu tulang keringnya sama Yoongi. Hehe._

 _"Kenapa Sungai Han? Banjir?" Jungkook menyedot Banana Milk miliknya._

 _"Kita pergi kesana sore ini"_

 _Jungkook tersedak. Ya Tuhan, Hoseok hyung!_

 _"Tak mau, cuacanya sedang tak tentu, hyung. Mending kita ke game center" Jungkook hanya nyengir polos. Hoseok tersenyum kecil, kadar kemanisan adik kelasnya ini bukan main._

 _"Kalau itu juga tak mau, yang ada aku ditinggal sendiri"_

 _"Kkk..Ya sudah kita ke mall dulu, bisa nonton atau ke resto"_

 _"Deal, baby bunny"_

Ya Tuhan, Jungkook ingin menggigit apapun kalau ingat tadi Hoseok memanggil dirinya _baby bunny._

 _Baby bunny,_ manis banget, kan? hehe.

Jungkook hanya terkekeh sendiri. Pipinya terus menampakkan semburat merah muda. Dahsyat sekali pengaruh Hoseok.

"Bu, aku pamit keluar. Mau jalan" Jungkook cengengesan. Ibunya menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Kalau dengan Jimin kenapa harus pamit?" Ibunya melanjutkan kegiatan menjahitnya. Ibunya bukan penjahit, hanya saja ia gemar sekalian mengisi waktu luang di rumah.

"Bukan dengan Jimin, Bu"

"Ya sudah, sana pergi. Jangan lupa pakai pengaman"

"Ibu! Aku masih 14 tahun!"

"Loh, kenapa? Bukannya kau mau main wahana?"

krik..

krik..

"Terserah, Ibu"

"Ada temanmu menunggu di luar. Sudah daritadi. Ibu suruh masuk dia tidak mau, katanya mau bikin kejutan untukmu"

"Aku tahu, terimakasih" Jungkook mengecup pipi Ibunya. Kemudian berlari keluar rumah.

"Hyung kenapa tidak mas-" Jungkook melongo melihat siapa yang menunggu.

"Yoongi-hyung?" Yoongi melirik ke arahnya. Lalu mengendikan dagunya ke arah mobil miliknya.

"Apa? Mobilmu mogok?"

 _Gubrak!_

Kali ini suara Jimin yang terjatuh karena lemas mendengar ucapan bodoh sahabatnya.

"Ada babon juga? Mau apa?"

"Kita akan _double date_ , Kook"

"Kau saja yang nge-date. Aku mah baru jalan biasa"

"Berisik bocah. Cepat masuk atau aku tinggal"

"Minggu depan pentas seni, apa kau akan tampil?" tanya Hoseok sambil menyuap eskrim ke mulutnya.

Mereka bertiga awalnya hanya ingin ke bioskop, nonton Jumanji katanya. Tapi Jungkook ribut lapar, mau tak mau Hoseok mengajaknya makan.

Hoseok kira Jungkook sudah kenyang. Tapi ketika melewati BR, Jungkook langsung menatap Hoseok dengan tatapan anak anjing yang hilang. Padahal ia jelmaan kelinci.

Kalau mentraktir Jungkook saja sih Hoseok ikhlas. Tapi ada babon sama sohibnya Hoseok yang bakal berisik kalau tidak ditraktir juga.

"Aku ingin, tapi menampilkan apa?" Jungkook mengelap sudut bibirnya yang belepotan eskrim. Kali ini ia sering mengecek bibirnya supaya tak salah paham seperti waktu itu.

"Sing a song, Kook. Suaramu bagus" semua mata langsung tertuju pada Jimin. Hingga Jimin menghentikan acara makan eskrimnya.

"Apa? Aku salah?"

"Kalau begitu nyanyi saja" ucap Hoseok. Eskrimnya sudah habis, jadi waktunya ia habiskan dengan memandangi wajah manis Jungkook. Ea

"Eh? Mana bisa, suaraku tidak akan keluar kalau dilihat banyak orang" Jungkook mengerutkan bibirnya.

Kalau Hoseok sudah jadi pacaranya, sih, sudah Hoseok cium sampai Jungkook kehabisan nafas.

"Aku juga dulu begitu, aku sudah menghafal semua koreo, tapi saat diatas _stage_ pikiranku buyar" Jungkook tersenyum kecil mendengar cerita Hoseok.

"Tapi karena aku selalu tampil diatas _stage_ jadi aku sudah terbiasa. Semua butuh waktu"

"Ehem" interupsi melayang dari bibir Yoongi.

"Seperti dunia milik berdua saja" itu Jimin.

"Kalian kenapa tidak ngobrol berdua saja?" Hoseok memutar bola matanya malas.

"Ogah" ucap Yoongi secepat kilat.

Yah, Jimin jadi pundung.

"Jim, bagaimana kau kolaborasi denganku?" Hoseok menaikan alisnya jahil. Ia tahu kemampuan Jimin dalam _dance_ itu seberapa jago. Yah ibarat Hoseok level 10, Jimin level 8.

"Serius??" Jimin berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Tiga yang lainnya hampir terlonjak kaget.

"Iya serius. Mulai besok kita latihan" Jimin menjawabnya dengan acungan jempol kemudian duduk kembali.

"Hyung jangan menarikan sesuatu yang romantis" Jungkook cemberut sedangkan Jimin dan Hoseok terbahak-bahak.

"Mana mungkin, Kook. Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak ikut juga? Dance-mu juga setara denganku" kemudian semua mata kembali tertuju pada Jimin.

"Again? Wtf, apa yang salah dengan ucapanku?" Jimin menghela nafas.

"Kau bisa ngedance?" Tanya Hoseok. Jangan tanya Yoongi mana, karena Yoongi sedang menyenderkan kepalanya ke meja. Tak lain tak bukan ya tidur.

Jungkook mengangguk kecil. Pipinya memerahn. Ia malu mengaku di depan _dancer_ nomor 1 di sekolahnya.

"Kalau begitu kita bertiga saja" Jungkook hanya bisa menelan ludahnya susah payah.

"Terimakasih untuk hari ini, hyung" Jungkook menunduk malu. Mereka berdua sudah sampai di depan rumah Jungkook. Harusnya Jungkook tinggal masuk saja, tapi Jungkook kan juga ingin seperti remaja lainnya. Mengobrol sebentar di depan rumah doinya. Lalu mengantarnya masuk.

"Sudah seharusnya seperti ini" Hoseok tersenyum manis. Jungkook mendongakan kepalanya.

"Hm? Maksudnya apa?"

"Tidak, lupakan saja. Tidak mau masuk ke rumah?" Jungkook kaget lalu tersenyum malu.

"Yasudah kalau begitu, aku masuk dulu. Hyung hati-hati dijalan" Jungkook melambaikan tangannya kemudian hendak masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Jungkook" Jungkook terhenti dari langkahnya.

"Ada apa, hyung?"

"Ada sesuatu yang tertinggal"

"Hng?" Buru-buru Jungkook berlari kearah Hoseok.

"Aku tidak membawa apapun kecuali _handphone_ dan dompet" Jungkook memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Hoseok sendiri menggigit bibirnya menahan gemas karena kelakuan Jungkook.

Hoseok mengeluarkan sekotak coklat dari saku bombernya. Hanya kotak kecil. Tapi sudah bisa membuat Jungkook melongo lebar.

"Untukmu" kata Hoseok sambil tersenyum manis. Saking manisnya Jungkook pikir ia sudah mati karena diabet karena ia bisa melihat malaikat yang tersenyum semanis itu.

"Untuk aku?" Jungkook meraih pelan kotak coklat pemberian Hoseok. Wajahnya merah padam. Walaupun keadaan disana lumayan gelap Hoseok masih bisa melihat betapa merahnya pipi Jungkook.

Jungkook hanya bisa nyengir polos sambil mengucapkan terimakasih. Kemudian saat Jungkook memeluknya kilat, jantung Hoseok terasa berhenti berdetak. Lalu saat Jungkook berlari masuk ke dalam rumahnya, Hoseok baru tersadar.

Hoseok memegangi dadanya. Jantungnya berdetak terlalu cepat. Jungkook sangat manis tadi. Apa karena efek lelah jadi semuanya membuat Hoseok berdetak tak karuan? Ah, tidak juga. Memang pada dasarnya kemanisan Jungkook itu bisa membuatnya diabetes.


	5. Confession

Besok-besoknya sih Hoseok jadi sering mampir ke kelasnya Jungkook. Tiap kali ditanya kenapa sering kesini, Hoseok cuma bilang, _Kelasku banyak yang kosong, bunny._ Masa iya? Hoseok hyung-nya sudah tingkat akhir. Bukannya fokus belajar, ini malah ngapelin Jungkook mulu. Senang sih, tapi gimana hyung-nya mau dapat nilai bagus kalau ngapelin Jungkook terus?.

Akhirnya Jungkook berinisiatif untuk bertanya ke Hoseok hyung-nya. Hatinya rada cemas. Ia takut nanti omongannya terdengar seperti mengusir Hoseok dari kelasnya. Dasar abg.

"Hyung."

"Hm?" Hoseok masih fokus dengan ponselmiliknya. Jungkook menghela napas.

"Kau tidak belajar? Kau sudah tingkat akhir, hyung. Bagaimana kalau nilaimu menurun karena sering ke kelasku?."

Hoseok melirik ke arahnya. Lalu terkekeh gemas.

"Kau mengkhawatirkan ku?." Hoseok tersenyum manis. Jungkook jadi gelagapan dibuatnya.

"Eh? Iyalah, hyung!." mending Jungkook jujur, kan.

Hoseok menangkup dagunya dengan telapak tangannya. Memandang Jungkook dengan ekspresi yang sulit dipahami. Jungkook mengernyit heran.

"Apa?." aslinya jantung Jungkook seperti sedang lomba maraton. Tapi Jungkook mengontrol napasnya, katanya supaya tetap terlihat _cool._ "Kau 'kan pintar, kenapa tidak kau ajarkan aku tiap kali aku kesini?."

"Iya juga, ya." Jungkook terbengong dengan bibirnya yang terbuka sedikit. Kenapa baru kepikiran untuk ngajarin Hoseok hyung-nya.

Hoseok tersenyum kecil. Urusan begini saja membuat adik tingkatnya ini bengong. Jadi Hoseok mengusak lembut surai Jungkook.

"Sudah tak usah dipikirkan, mulai besok aku akan rajin kesini untuk diajarkan olehmu."

"Kenapa tidak belajar di kelas saja?."

"Yasudah berarti kau jadi guruku saat di rumah."

"Rumah siapa?."

"Rumah kita." Jungkook tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Sedangkan Hoseok tergelak kencang melihat tingkah Jungkook.

 _Drrrt_

 _line_

 _1 message received_ _from Taehyung_

 _[Hari ini sibuk?] received 17.01_

"Hng?" Jungkook menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Hari ini katanya Hoseok mau ke rumahnya untuk belajar bareng.

 _[Kinda but not really_ _. Kenapa, hyung?] sent 17.04_

 _[Kinda? Sibuk apa?] received 17.05_

 _[Sibuk...jadi guru? kkk. Kakak tingkatku ingin ke rumah untuk belajar bareng. Katanya aku pintar jadinya ia konsul padaku] sent 17.07_

 _[Yasudah kalau begitu, tadinya aku ingin mengajakmu ke game center] received 17.07_

Jungkook menekuk bibirnya ke bawah. _Game center,_ huh! Ia rindu _game center._

 _[Hyuuungg :( aku sangat ingin kesana tapi aku sudah buat janji] sent 17.08_

Taehyung terkekeh di sebrang sana. Pasti Jungkook sedang cemberut kesal karena tidak bisa ke 'surga'nya.

 _[Mungkin lain kali?] received 17.09_

 _[Huum! Lain kali kau harus mengajakku ke game center lagi hyuuuung :(] sent 17.09_

 _[Huweee game center :(] sent 17.09_

Beberapa menit tidak ada balasan dari Taehyung. Akhirnya Jungkook memutuskan untuk mandi supaya tubuhnya kembali segar.

Hoseok tersenyum lebar seperti orang gila. Seharian di sekolah bersama Jungkook. Sekarang? Sudah ada di depan rumah Jungkook lagi. Belajar bareng, modusnya.

Hoseok memencet bel rumah Jungkook. Tak lama ada sesosok wanita paruh baya yang keluar menyambutnya.

"Selamat sore, tante." Hoseok tersenyum manis. Sangat manis. Modus dulu lah ke calon mertua.

"Selamat sore, nak. Mencari Jungkook?." Ibu Jungkook tersenyum tak kalah manisnya. Jadi senyum manisnya Jungkook itu turunan dari ibunya?

"Kok tante tahu?."

"Jungkook bilang ada kakak tingkatnya mau belajar bareng. Ciri-cirinya tampan pokoknya. Sudah pasti kau orangnya." Jadi Hoseok dibilang tampan oleh Jungkook, hm. Ada rona halus di pipi Hoseok. Kemudian ia berdeham canggung.

"Terimakasih tante, Jungkooknya ada?." Hoseok bertanya penuh kesopanan. Supaya camernya suka. Hihiw.

"Ada, Jungkooknya lagi mandi. Tunggu saja di kamarnya. Silahkan masuk, nak."

Hoseok diantar ibunya Jungkook ke kamarnya Jungkook. Hoseok membungkukkan badannya sambil mengucapkan terimakasih.

Matanya berpendar mengamati kamar adik tingkatnya. Sangat rapih menurutnya. Wangi pula. Hoseok jadi terbayang gimana nantinya kalau kamar ini jadi berantakan dan bau sper- hush! Hoseok mesum!. Ia menepuk pipinya sendiri supaya tersadar dari lamunannya.

Ia memilih untuk duduk di kasur Jungkook. Ia menengok ke samping. Ada ponselJungkook disana. Layarnya menyala tanda notif masuk. Hoseok menahan dirinya supaya tidak mengintip ke layar ponselJungkook. Tapi layarnya menyala lagi jadi Hoseok menyambar ponsel itu lalu membuka chat dari...Taehyung? Siapa itu?

Ia menggigiti bibirnya resah. Kenapa perasaannya tiba-tiba tidak enak. Jarinya bergerak menggeser permukaan layar ponsel. Matanya bergerak membaca deretan kalimat di dalamnya. Alisnya tertekuk. Rahangnya mengeras.

Hoseok menaruh ponsel Jungkook ke asalnya. Tangannya mengacak surainya sendiri. Hawa tubuhnya memanas. Hoseok baru merasakan yang namanya cemburu.

"Hyung?! Kok bisa ada di kamar?." Jungkook mengusak rambutnya dengan handuk di tangan kanannya sambil berjalan ke arah Hoseok. Napas Hoseok memburu. Namun raut wajahnya masih bisa ia kendalikan.

Jungkook duduk di sebelah Hoseok. Wajahnya terlihat segar sehabis mandi. Emosi Hoseok hampir hilang saat melihat wajah Jungkook. Tapi ia tak sengaja kembali melihat layar ponsel Jungkook kembali menyala. Jadinya ia memalingkan muka dari Jungkook.

Jungkook mengendikan bahunya. Perhatiannya teralih pada ponselnya.

Huh? Pesan dari Taehyung sudah terbaca?

 _[Kalau kau tidak sibuk kita akan kesana.] received 17.50_ _[Anggap saja aku mengajakmu kencan ;)] received 17.50_ _[Kookie? Kenapa hanya dibaca?.] received 17.55_ "Siapa itu Taehyung?." Suara Hoseok terdengar sangat dingin.

"U-uh? Dia kakak tingkatku waktu di smp, hyung." Jungkook tergagap. Aura Hoseok terasa sangat mencekam bagi Jungkook.

"Kau suka padanya?."

Jungkook mengangguk pelan. Hoseok menghela napasnya.

"Kata Jimin kau menyukaiku." ada sirat kecewa dari nada bicaranya. Jungkook hanya bisa terdiam. Ia bingung harus bagaimana.

"Bukannya kita sedang dalam masa pendekatan, Kook?."

"E-eh??."

"Aku sedang membuka hati untukmu, nyatanya kau juga membuka hati...untuk orang lain." Wajah Hoseok memerah seperti menahan kesal. Jungkook rasanya ingin menangis saja. Ia sangat takut melihat hyung-nya saat ini.

"Kalau aku mengatakan bahwa aku menyukaimu, apa kau akan meninggalkannya?." Saat Jungkook mendongak, ada Hoseok yang menatap tepat ke matanya. Tatapannya tegas dan lembut secara bersamaan. Terdapat harapan disana. Jungkook tak yakin namun ia menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu, aku menyukaimu Jeon Jungkook. Berhenti bersamanya. Mulai sekarang kau milikku. Kita resmi berpacaran di tanggal 14 Januari ini."


	6. Far Away

"Huh?! Apa sih hyung." Jungkook memalingkan muka dari pandangan Hoseok.

"Kenapa? Tidak mau?."

Jungkook hanya terdiam enggan menjawab yang lebih tua.

" _I see_. Kau lebih menyukainya daripada aku, kan?." sekilas ia melirik raut wajah Hoseok yang memerah.

Belum sempat Jungkook menjawabnya, Hoseok sudah bergegas keluar dari kamarnya. Di luar kamar Hoseok bertemu ibunya Jungkook. Ia sempat terkejut namun akhirnya tersenyum lembut ke arah calon mertua _coret_ mantan calon mertuanya.

"Sudah mau pulang, nak?." Hoseok mengangguk.

"Hanya sedikit materi yang tidak ku pahami tante." Ia menggaruk tengkuknya canggung.

"Yasudah, padahal tante sudah masak banyak untuk makan malam."

"Hoseok hyung bisa makan dulu kok, bu." Hoseok menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Itu Jungkook. Dengan wajahnya yang berharap cemas akan jawaban Hoseok.

Akhirnya Hoseok dituntun menuju ruang makan. Hoseok tersenyum tipis saat melihat banyak makanan yang ibunya Jungkook masak. Hoseok sama sekali tak ada hasrat untuk memandang Jungkook barang sedikitpun. Ia takut emosinya kembali kumat. Bahaya kalau wajah garangnya dilihat oleh mama mertua. Eh.

Hoseok duduk bersebrangan dengan Jungkook. Ibunya duduk di kursi utama. Dulu yang sering menempati kursi itu ayahnya Jungkook. Tapi ayahnya sudah meninggal akibat sakit kelenjar getah bening, jadilah ibunya yang menmpati kursi itu. Sekaligus menempati kursi General Manager di suatu Hotel bintang lima kelas atas.

Jungkook sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah Hoseok yang sedang khidmat menyantap makanannya. Curi-curi pandang terus. Curi-curi pandang lagi. Tapi tak di notis Hoseok. Jungkook menghela napasnya. Ia mengaduk makanannya tak minat.

"Sayang kenapa tak dimakan?." ibu Jungkook mengelus lembut surai anaknya sambil memandang sendu. Jungkook hanya menggeleng pelan. Akhirnya Hoseok mengalah. Ia menyampingkan egonya untuk menegur Jungkook. Tak tega melihat nyonya Jeon sendu begitu.

"Kook kau harus makan, kalau tidak mau biar aku saja yang makan. Perutku masih luas." ibu Jungkook terkekeh pelan. Hoseok berhasil menarik perhatiannya. Jungkook mendongak ke arahnya sedangkan Hoseok hanya mengendikan bahunya. Hoseok melanjutkan makannya, begitupun kedua ibu dan anak tersebut.

Jimin suntuk berada dirumah. Jadilah ia keluar sekedar untuk mencari udara segar. Dingin sebenarnya, tapi tak apalah asal kembali segar. Ia tersenyum sendiri saat tadi Yoongi mengirimi _line_ kepadanya. Padahal Yoongi cuma bilang _"Oy, r u with my buddy?"_. Cuma nanya gitu, nanyanya tentang orang lain pula. _Huft._ Tak lain tak bukan pasti yang ditanya Hoseok.

Jimin berhenti saat melewati rumah Jungkook. Rumah Jimin ada di ujung jalan, sedang Jungkook ada di pertengahan jalan. Sempat terbesit untuk mampir ke rumah Jungkook. Tapi tak jadi, langit saja sudah makin kelam.

Baru saja ingin melangkahkan kakinya, ia melihay sosok Hoseok keluar dari rumahnya Jungkook. Cukup sukses membuat matanya membola kaget. Ia bertemu Hoseok di depan pagar rumah Jungkook. Keduanya kaget sendiri melihat satu sama lain.

"Hyung sedang apa disini?." Jungkook tak kalah kagetnya dengan Hoseok.

"Konsultasi materi, niatnya."

"Lalu?."

"Tak jadi karena _mood_ ku hancur saatㅡ"

"Hyung!." Jungkook berteriak panik. Entah siapa yang ia panggil, tapi Jimin dan Hoseok menoleh bersamaan.

"Sudahlah aku pamit dulu." Jimin mengangguk cepat.

Setelah seniornya hilang dari pandangan, Jimin buru-buru merangkul pundak Jungkook. Lalu mengacak surainya.

"Uwww, kemajuan yang pesat sepertinya." Jimin terkekeh.

"Boro-boro kemajuan, bantet. Yang ada kemunduran." Jungkook mendongak untuk menghirup udara malam. Kepalanya sedikit pening karena kejadian tadi. Jimin mengernyit heran.

"Kok bisa?."

"Ia melihat _chat_ aku dengan Taehyung hyung."

"Apa masalahnya?."

" _He was flirting at me."_

" _The hell, Jeon?._ " Jimin menghela napasnya.

"Sudah kubilang, pilih salah satu dari mereka." imbuhnya.

Jungkook tak kunjung menjawab. Jimin jadi bingung harus apa. Mungkin sebuah pelukan bisa membuatnya sedikit tenang.

Setelah kejadian malam itu, Hoseok tak lagi mampir ke kelasnya Jungkook. Jam kosong yang biasanya mereka habiskan bersama kini Jungkook habiskan sendirian suntuk. Tak juga saling sapa, padahal berpapasan terus. Enak ya jadi Yoongi, kemana mana pasti bersama Hoseok. Banyak rumor yang beredar tentang mereka berdua. Katanya pacaranlah, atau cinta Yoongi bertepuk sebelah tanganlah, inilah itulah.

Kapan Jungkook yang dirumorin begitu sama Hoseok hyung-nya?. Jungkook cemberut hanya dengan memikirkannya.

 _Drrt_ _line. 1 message received from Taehyung_ _[Jadi kencan?.] received 13.45_ Jungkook tak berniat membalas. Jadinya ia hanya melihat dari _pop up_ pemberitahuan. Lagipula di depan kelas ada Kim ssaem yang lagi menulis soal latihan.

hi guys! makasiiii banyakk yg udah review hehehe. niat awal akuu cuma kek shortfic gituuu. tapi ya karna aku abglabil jadinya ampe 6 chap gini hehe... anyway thanks a lot to u guys. sempet males lanjutin ini sih soalnya moodnya ilang. cuma karena kepikiran masa lalu jadinya bangkit lagi moodnya /lol/ fyi awal2 chapter ini tuh based on true story HAHA. makasiii sekali lagi buat yg udah review. maafin aku msh banyak kesalahan n kekurangan dlm pengetikan dll.

love ya! -abglabil


	7. Great Night

"Hyung, aku ingin pulang." Jungkook menunduk sambil menarik ujung baju Taehyung. Baru juga 3 jam jalan, batin Taehyung.

"Apa kau sakit?." Taehyung menempelkan punggung telapak tangannya ke dahi yang lebih muda. Jungkook menggeleng pelan.

"A-aku ada tugas yang belum dikerjakan." Taehyung menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Rada curiga, sih. Masa seorang Jeon Jungkook anak aksel masih ada tugas yang nganggur.

"Kau yakin? Tumben sekali ada tugas yang menunggu."

"Iya, hyung. Habisnya aku terlalu bersemangat untuk jalan sama hyung, hehe. Jadinya aku lupa kalau masih ada tugas." Taehyung terkekeh gemas sambil mengusak rambut Jungkook.

"Yasudah kalau begitu kita pulang." katanya sambil merangkul pundak Jungkook.

Langkah demi langkah mereka jalani dalam sunyi. Taehyung tak berniat berbicara, hanya sesekali mengelus pipi Jungkook dari samping. Sedangkan Jungkook tak berkutik sama sekali diperlakukan seperti itu oleh pujaan hatinya yang pertama. Yang pertama? Iya kan yang kedua itu Hoseok.

'Hoseok ya?'. Jungkook tersenyum miris. Ia tak tahu apa keadaannya akan tetap sama setelah kejadian kemarin. Hari ini juga ia sama sekali tidak Hoseok. Yoongi pun samanya.

"Kook."

"Eh? Apa hyung?."

"Kau melamun dan rumah mu sudah terlewat lumayan jauh." Taehyung mencubit pipi gembil Jungkook.

"Uh? Kok hyung tidak bilang?!." Jungkook memajukan bibirnya kesal.

"Kita ke minimarket sebentar, yuk? Hyung haus." katanya sambil menggandeng Jungkook lalu berlari kecil. Jungkook hanya tersenyum malu. Padahal ia tidak suka diperlakukan seperti anak gadis tapi ia juga tak bisa menolak.

Langkahnya terhenti saat ia berpapasan dengan Yoongi di depan minimarket. Yoongi hanya menatapnya tak minat dengan sedikit heran, mungkin.

"Hyung?." Jungkook memulai percakapan. Yoongi hanya membalasnya dengan menaikan alisnya.

"Hyung sedang apa disini?." Taehyung hanya memandangi mereka dengan sabar. Bukan urusannya juga, sih.

"Belanja lah."

Setelahnya Jungkook merutuki kegugupan dirinya. Ngobrol sama Yoongi itu sama saja ngobrol dengan mertua galak.

"Belanja apa?."

"Memang itu urusanmu?."

"Bu-bukan, sih. Uh...Hoseok hyung kenapa hari ini tidak masuk?." Yoongi hanya menunjukkan beberapa obat-obatan serta vitamin di plastik belanjaannya.

"Huh?." Jungkook mengerjap pelan. Hampir saja Yoongi menepuk jidatnya sendiri saking kesal.

"Ini untuk Hoseok, jadi kau bisa pikir sendiri kenapa Hoseok bolos hari ini." Yoongi melanjutkan langkahnya menuju rumah Hoseok.

"Hyung! Aku ikut." Yoongi tak menggubrisnya. Setelah Jungkook pamit ke Taehyung ia berlari mengejar Yoongi.

"Kok Hoseok hyung bisa sakit?." tanyanya sambil mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Yoongi.

"Semalam hujan, singkatnya." Yoongi memasukan kedua tangannya ke saku jaket. Membuat plastik belanjanya menggantung di pergelangan.

"Lalu?."

"Tanya saja Hoseok."

"Ia marah padaku."

"Kata siapa?." Jungkook diam tak menjawab.

"Hoseok tak pulang semalam. Kau tahu semalam hujan, kan? Ia pulang menjelang fajar. Ia basah kuyup." jelasnya.

"Kenapa tak pulang?."

"Patah hati."

DUAR!

Bersamaan dengan suara petir yang menggelegar. Rintik hujan perlahan membasahi keduanya. Yoongi hanya berjalan santai karena rumah Hoseok sampai sebentar lagi.

"Apa kau tahu Hoseok tinggal sendirian?." Yoongi melepas sepatunya. Mengganti dengan sandal rumah. Ia mengusak rambutnya yang sedikit basah.

"Aku tidak tahu, hyung." Jungkook ikut mengganti sepatunya dengan sandal rumah. Hoseok memang tinggal sendiri tapi tak tahu kenapa ia senang membeli sandal rumah walaupun hanya ia seorang yang pakai.

Yoongi berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil air. Kemudian berjalan ke kamar Hoseok. Ini pertama kalinya Jungkook bertamu ke rumah Hoseok. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ia khawatir akan kondisi Hoseok.

Hoseok tidur membelakangi datangnya Yoongi. Selimut 2 lapis masih membuatnya menggigil kedinginan. Yoongi menepuk pelan pundak Hoseok.

"Hey, aku sudah belikan obat." katanya sambil mengusap pelan rambut Hoseok. Jungkook hanya tercengang. Yoongi sangat bersikap manis pada Hoseok. Sejujurnya ia cemburu. Ia ingin marah. Melampiaskan. Tapi ia hanya sendiri disini. Ingin ia tunjukan, pada siapa saja yang ada bahwa hatinya kecewa. :(

Hoseok mengusap matanya. Wajahnya terlihat pucat. Bibirnya juga. Rambutnya berantakan. Hoseok terbatuk sekali. Lalu memicingkan matanya saat melihat Jungkook. Apa aku masih bermimpi?, pikirnya.

"H-hyung..." Jungkook bergumam pelan. Kepalanya ia tundukan dalam-dalam. Bibirnya ia gigiti resah.

"Kenapa ia bisa disini?." Hoseok mengendikan dagunya kearah Jungkook.

"Aku bertemu dengannya di jalan." Yoongi menyodorkan beberapa pil obat untuk sahabatnya. Setelah minum obat, Hoseok berniat untuk melanjutkan tidurnya. Sedangkan Yoongi menuju ruang tengah untuk beristirahat.

"Hoseok hyung.." Jungkook memberanikan diri untuk mendekati ranjang Hoseok. Ia duduk di tepi ranjang. Tangannya ragu untuk menggapai Hoseok.

Jungkook menggigit ibu jarinya. Ia tak tahu harus apa. Dengan cemas ia menggenggam jari Hoseok yang terasa panas karena demam. Hoseok hanya diam.

"Bagaimana kencannya?." Hoseok bertanya dengan suara serak khas orang sakit.

"Bi-biasa saja."

"Jadi benar kalau kau kencan." Hoseok tertawa renyah. Kepalanya sudah cukup pening, ditambah kenyataan bahwa Jungkook habis berkencan dengan orang lain.

"Bukan begitu, aku hanya..um.."

"Sudahlah, tidak usah mengelak." Hoseok menarik selimutnya sampai menutupi kepalanya. Jungkook menahan tangan Hoseok. Meremasnya pelan berharap Hoseok bisa memahaminya.

Akhirnya Hoseok terduduk menghadap Jungkook. Hoseok menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit dipahami. Ditatap seperti itu saja air mata Jungkook sudah mengumpul di pelupuk matanya.

"Hey, sini kupeluk." Hoseok merentangkan kedua tangannya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Jungkook langsung menubrukan dirinya.

"Hiks..hyung maafkan aku." Jungkook menangis sesegukan. Hoseok hanya mengelus lembut punggung yang lebih muda.

"A-aku jahat hiks.." Jungkook membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Hoseok. Tak apa ia merasa panas karena suhu tubuh hyung-nya.

Hoseok tetap mengelus punggung Jungkook tanpa berucap sepatah katapun. Itu berlangsung sekitar setengah jam. Kemudian Hoseok melepas Jungkook dari pelukannya. Jungkook menatapnya bingung.

Hidungnya merah, bibirnya juga memerah. Matanya bengkak sehabis menangis. Aslinya Hoseok tak tega sekaligus gemas. Tapi ia memilih untuk tetap diam.

Jungkook dengan ragu mencondongkan wajahnya kearah Hoseok. Lalu mencium bibir Hoseok. Wajahnya merah padam. Bibirnya gemetar, Hoseok bisa rasakan itu. Jungkook tak menggerakkan bibirnya. Hoseok rasa ia sudah tak bisa tinggal diam.

Hoseok mengangkat tubuh Jungkook ke dalam pangkuannya. Jungkook refleks berpegangan di pundak Hoseok. Ia hanya bisa memejamkan matanya.

Hoseok mulai menggerakkan bibirnya. Memagut lembut bibir Jungkook. Jungkook masih polos, bung. Ia hanya diam menerima apa yang Hoseok lakukan. Hoseok masih betah memagut bibir Jungkook. Lalu ia menggigit gemas bibir bawah Jungkook.

"Mmhh.." Jungkook meloloskan desahan kecil. _Oh shit cuma begitu saja aku bisa kehilangan kendali_ , batin Hoseok.

Jungkook meremat pundak Hoseok. Ia merasa terlalu nikmat walau hanya berciuman dengannya. Tangan Hoseok mengelus lekuk pinggang Jungkook. Tubuh Jungkook bergetar dipangkuannya.

shit! shit!

Seperti yang ia dulu bayangkan. Tubuh Jungkook sangat sensitif. Hoseok menarik tubuh Jungkook lebih dekat. Mendempetkan tubuh Jungkook ke tubuhnya.

Jungkook mana pernah berciuman. Ini pertama kali di seumur hidupnya. Ia tak tahu harus apa. menonton film biru saja belum pernah. Mentok-mentok adegan ciuman di drama series.

Ia ingin ikut menggerakkan bibirnya, namun rasanya terlalu geli. Perutnya terasa menggelitik seperti ada kupu-kupu di perutnya. Ya Tuhan, maafkan Jungkook sudah tidak polos lagi.

Jungkook menyukai sensasi geli dari perlakuan kakak tingkatnya. Ujung jari kakinya bergantian menekuk dan mengejang. Ternyata ini yang dirasakan pasangan jaman sekarang. Jungkook menepuk bahu Hoseok saat dirasa sudah kehabisan napas. Hoseok melepas pagutan bibir mereka. Entah saliva siapa yang membentang saat mereka melepaskannya. Napas keduanya memburu, Jungkook terlihat seksi dengan bibir merahnya yang membengkak. Ditambah tatapan sayunya dan air matanya yang menggenang disana. Sebegini hebatnya ciuman mereka sampai-sampai Jungkook jadi sekacau ini.

Tangan Hoseok kembali mengelus lekuk pinggang Jungkook. Rasanya ia haus akan suara serak bernapsu milik Jungkook.

"H-hyung...mmhh." kali ini Hoseok sambil mengecupi leher jenjang lelaki kesayangannya. Jungkook menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat. Kepalanya menggeleng lemah, terlalu lemas untuk merespon perbuatan Hoseok.

Jungkook mendongakan kepalanya saat Hoseok menggigit pelan perpotongan lehernya. "Ahh Hoseok -hyungh.." tubuhnya bergerak secara tak sadar. Menggesek bagian selatan keduanya. Hoseok refleks meremas pinggul Jungkook. Ia masih menyempatkan diri untuk melihat keadaan Jungkook.

Hoseok berani bersumpah demi semua koleksi figur miliknya, Jungkook terlihat sangat menggoda saat ini.

Jungkook masih bergerak kecil dalam pangkuannya. Ia menjilat bibirnya yang terasa kering. Rematan di bahu Hoseok semakin kencang. Kemaluannya yang masih tertutupi celana tidurnya bergesekan dengan bokong sintal milik Jungkook. Ya Tuhan. Kalau saja ia tidak kuat iman pasti ia sudah menggempur Jungkook habis-habisan.

"Dammit, Jeon. You looked so fuckin hot." suara Hoseok masih serak, namun kali ini karena kenikmatan yang ia dapatkan. Kemaluannya terasa ngilu tercampur nikmat.

Wajah Jungkook bertambah merah merambat ke kedua telinganya. Hoseok mendekatkan bibir mereka-

"Ehem." keduanya terlonjak kaget. Jungkook buru-buru melepaskan dirinya dari Hoseok. Namun Hoseok mencengkram pinggulnya lumayan erat. Yoongi hanya memandang malas kearah mereka. "Sudah malam, lebih baik kau istirahat, Seok-ah." rasanya Jungkook ingin menenggelamkan dirinya di segitiga bermuda. Mau ditaruh dimana mukanya saat bertatap muka dengan Yoongi.

"I know, you better close the door right now, Min." Yoongi memutar bola matanya. "Jangan macam-macam, kau belum sembuh. Kau mau Jungkook tertular penyakitmu?."

Gubrak.

Keduanya lupa kalau Hoseok masih sakit. Seenak jidat mereka berciuman. Tak ingat flu bisa menular sangat cepat.


	8. Great Night pt 2

"Hyung aku pulang ya." Jungkook menunduk sedalam-dalamnya. Tak berani menatap Yoongi maupun Hoseok.

"Sudah larut, tak mau menginap?." tawar Hoseok.

"Apa?! E-eh uhm...ti-tidak hyung."

"Menginap saja, diluar masih hujan deras." saran Yoongi.

"Huh..." Jungkook cemberut tapi pipinya merah padam. Menginap? _Hell yes but still no._ Setelah mereka ciuman? Disuruh menginap? Ya Tuhan. Pikiran Jungkook jadi kemana-mana.

"Yasudah aku tidur di sofa saja hyung. Selamat tidur." Jungkook tersenyum kecil sebelum pamit menuju tempat tidurnya malam ini. Hoseok masuk ke kamarnya lalu keluar membawa selimut. Baru saja Jungkook merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa, Hoseok langsung menyelimutinya dengan selimut yang ia bawa tadi. Wajah Jungkook kembali merah padam. _Hoseok hyung manis sekali, sih._ Batinnya.

"Terimakasih, hyung." Jungkook yang tersenyum malu membuat Hoseok terkekeh. Lalu mengelus surai kelam Jungkook.

"Selamat tidur, Kook. Kalau takut petir, kau bisa ke kamarku."

"Aku tidak takut petir!." Hoseok terkekeh lagi.

"Yasudah kalau begitu." Jungkook hanya mengangguk menanggapi. Ia menyamani posisinya sementara Hoseok kembali ke kamarnya.

Jungkook meringkuk. Tubuhnya terasa tak baik. Mungkin karena tadi hujan-hujanan. Ia mengusak pucuk hidungnya. Lalu kembali memeluk dirinya sendiri. Jungkook terlelap dengan cepat. Tubuhnya terasa lelah, padahal hanya jalan-jalan sebentar dengan Taehyung tadi sore.

Hoseok uring-uringan di kamarnya. Terlalu senang karena Jungkook menjenguk. Ditambah sekarang Jungkook menginap. Ditambah lagi tadi Jungkook menciumnya duluan. Rejekinya bagus sekali hari ini. Kalau hal ini hanya bisa ia dapatkan saat sakit, ia rela sakit tiap hari asal ada Jungkook. Tapi kasihan Yoongi, ia repot juga ngurus Hoseok yang sakit. Asal kalian tahu, Hoseok kalau sakit tidurnya berisik, suka merintih. Walaupun Yoongi tidurnya di kamar sebelah, tetap terdengar rintihannya. Hoseok kalau lagi sakit juga gampang merajuk. Gemas, sih. Tapi gondok juga kalau tiap saat merajuk.

Yoongi sering menginap di rumah Hoseok. Kamar yang ia tempati dulunya gudang. Tapi mereka ubah menjadi sebuah kamar yang hanya berisi sebuah kasur dan nakas kecil. Kalau ditanya kenapa Yoongi suka menginap dirumahnya, kalau jawabannya bukan karena Hoseok sedang sakit, ya pasti ia habis berdebat dengan ayahnya. Mimpi Yoongi menjadi seorang _rapper_ , produser musik juga. Pokoknya semua hal yang berbau musik jadi impian Yoongi. Namun ayahnya menentang semua mimpi Yoongi. Bahkan ayahnya pernah merusak _launchpad_ miliknya yang ia beli susah payah. Semua hasil tabungannya ada disana. Makanya tiap kali habis berdebat, Yoongi melarikan diri ke rumah Hoseok.

Hoseok mengendap menuju ruang tengah. Dirinya tersenyum kecil saat menemukan Jungkook tertidur dengan mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka. Menggemaskan sekali.

Hoseok merendahkan tubuhnya, mengelus pipi Jungkook yang kemerahan.

 _Suhu tubuhnya panas._

Hoseok menahan napasnya. Oh, tidak. Jungkooknya demam pasti karena dirinya. Hoseok berniat memindahkan Jungkook ke kamarnya saat layar ponsel Jungkook menyala.

 _5 message from Taehyung_

 _[Sudah di rumah?.] received 22.30_

 _[Kook?.] received 23.07_

 _[Sudah tidur?.] received 23.11_

 _[Sudah tidur sepertinya kkk.] received 23.11_

 _[Selamat tidur kelinci manis .] received 23.12_

 _Kelinci manis? Masih bagusan panggilan sayangnya, baby bunny._ Sinis Hoseok. Tangan kirinya ia selipkan di bawah tengkuk Jungkook, sedangkan yang kanan ia selipkan di bawah lutut. Lalu mengangkat tubuh Jungkook menuju kamarnya. Walaupun tubuh Jungkook sedikit berat dan berisi, bukan jadi penghalang dirinya untuk menggendong Jungkook. Hoseok jalan perlahan menuju kamarnya supaya Jungkook tidak terbangun. Jungkook mengerutkan dahinya namun tetap terlelap. Hoseok tersenyum kecil dalam perjalanannya. Jungkook makin terlihat manis saat terlelap.

Perlahan Hoseok merebahkan tubuh Jungkook di kasur miliknya. Jungkook menggeliat pelan. Matanya masih terpejam erat. Kalau urusan tidur sih Jungkook juaranya. Mau diganggu seperti apapun juga tak bakal ngaruh.

Hoseok ragu untuk ikut tidur bersama Jungkook. Em..Maksudnya tidur sebelahan. Akhirnya ia memilih untuk tiduran di sebelah Jungkook. Lengan kirinya ia jadikan bantalan untuk Jungkook. Sedang tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk mengelus lembut pipi Jungkook. /abglabil gemes sendiri hm/. Hoseok kembali tersenyum. Demi jerawatnya Yoongi yang tak pernah muncul, Hoseok berani bersumpah kalau Jungkook nanti mengigau, Hoseok akan mencium Jungkoㅡ

"Mhh Hoseok hyung.." Nah kan rejeki anak soleh. Baru bikin sumpah serapah eh langsung dikabul. Jantung Hoseok rasanya berhenti berdetak selama satu detik. Satu detik saja, kalau lama bahaya.

"Yes?." Suara Hoseok tambah rendah. Mungkin efek belum tidur. Dikecupnya pipi gembil milik Jungkook.

"Haus.." Hoseok menarik lengannya perlahan lalu berlari menuju dapur. Lalu kembali dengan segelas air di tangan kanannya. Ia mengelus pipi Jungkook namun Jungkook terganggu sama sekali. Pipi Jungkook sedikit bersemu merah karena demam.

 _'Demam?!.'_ batin Hoseok.

Ya Tuhan. Hoseok baru ingat kalau Jungkook demam. Hoseok bodoh harusnya sekalian bawa parasetamol atau apalah untuk Jungkook. Ia menghela napas panjang lalu melirik ke plastik yang tadi Yoongi bawa. Buru-buru ia mengambilnya. Ada beberapa parasetamol yang tadi dibelinya untuk Hoseok.

"Kook, hey bangun." Hoseok mengguncang pelan bahu yang lebih muda. Jungkook masih tak bangun. Akhirnya Hoseok mengusak rambut Jungkook lalu mengecup bibir Jungkook. Kesempatan, sih. Hoseok tersenyum puas saat melihat Jungkook mulai membuka matanya. Masih menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke netranya.

"Hyung?." suara serak Jungkook menyapa pendengaran Hoseok.

"Minum obat dulu." Hoseok menyodorkan segelas air dan sebutir obat penurun demam. Jungkook mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Untuk apa?."

"Kau demam."

"Huh?." Jungkook mengecek suhu tubuhnya. Benar panas. Jungkook langsung menjatuhkan kepalanya di paha Hoseok. Lalu memeluk perut kakak tingkatnya. Perlakuan Jungkook membuat Hoseok gemas bukan kepayang.

"Minum obat dulu, habis itu baru tidur." Hoseok mengelus pelan rambut Jungkook. Sedangkan Jungkook menggeleng pelan.

"Kau tega aku sedang sakit merawat orang sakit juga?." Jungkook terkekeh pelan lalu terduduk. Ia langsung meminum obatnya.

"Tidurlah."

"Hyung tidak tidur?." Ia mengucek matanya.

Hoseok merangkak naik ke kasurnya. Kembali menjadikan lengan kirinya sebagai bantalan.

"Aku tidur kalau kau sudah tidur." Pipi Jungkook bertambah merah.

"Hyung hari ini aku sekolah."

"Nanti aku akan bilang tante, habis itu izin ke sekolah. Aku juga masih sakit, Kook." Jungkook hanya mengangguk paham. Keduanya terdiam beberapa saat. Menyelami pikirannya masing-masing.

"Maafkan aku." Hoseok membuka suara.

"Hng?."

"Aku sudah menularkan demamku." Jungkook terkekeh.

"Tak apa, kita seperti sudah menikah. Kau sakit, aku juga sㅡ" Jungkook menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Ya Tuhan, barusan ia ngelantur.

"Habis lulus kita menikah." final Hoseok.

"A-apa?!."

"Atau kau mau kuliah dulu?."

"A-aku mau kuliah." cicit Jungkook diakhir kalimat.

"Tapi kau mau menikah denganku kan?." Jungkook langsung membenamkan wajahnya di dada Hoseok.

"Jadilah milikku." Hoseok serius dengan ucapannya.

"Hyung..."

"Jangan menolak lagi, rasanya sakit." Hoseok menangkup pipi Jungkook. Ia tersenyum tulus untuk Jungkook.

"Aku..tidak akan menolak lagi." Jungkook tersenyum tak kalah tulusnya.

"Jadi kita sudah resmi?."

"Ma-mana ada! Kita belum menikah!." Hoseok mengecup bibir pria muda di depannya. Kecupan itu membuat Jungkook bungkam. Hoseok memberanikan dirinya untuk kembali mencium Jungkook. Kalau ada yang bisa menyembuhkan candu Hoseok terhadap figurin, ialah Jungkook. Ia rasa sekarang candunya berpindah ke bibir Jungkook. Napsunya tak bisa ia tahan kalau itu tentang Jungkook.

Jungkook sedikit terkejut dengan perlakuan Hoseok. Namun perlahan ia memejamkan matanya. Memilih menikmati permainan Hoseok. Tangannya hanya bisa mengepal meremas ujung bajunya.

Hoseok memagut bibir Jungkook yang kini sedikit memucat. Bibir Jungkook sedikit bergetar, seperti ciuman pertamanya. Hoseok masih memagut mesra bibir favoritnya. Tangan bebasnya mengelus lekuk tubuh kawan hidupnya nanti. Jungkook menggeleng lemah. Tubuhnya terlalu sensitif terhadap sentuhan Hoseok.

"Mmha ㅡangh." Hoseok memasukan lidahnya tepat saat Jungkook tak sengaja membuka mulutnya. Miliknya bergelut dengan milik Jungkook. Hoseok menghisap pelan lidah Jungkook. Sedikit terasa pahit. Ia bisa merasakan parasetamol yang tadi Jungkook minum.

Jungkook memeluk tengkuk Hoseok. Meremat rambut belakang Hoseok secara pelan. Memberikan kesan tersendiri bagi Hoseok. Hoseok yang gemas mengulum bibir bawah Jungkook. Sesekali menggigitnya pelan membuat Jungkook melenguh dalam ciuman basahnya.

Saliva Jungkook menetes dari sarangnya. Bibir Jungkook cukup lama terbuka sampai salivanya merembes keluar. Terlalu menikmati apa yang Hoseok perbuat. Ciuman Hoseok turun ke leher lalu bahu. Kecupannya melayang seperti kupu-kupu. Jungkook sampai harus menggigit bibirnya kuat supaya tidak keluar suara desahan dari bibirnya. Pikirannya menolak namun kepalanya mendongak nikmat.

Hoseok merangkak ke atas Jungkook. Ia sedikit menyingkap kaos yang Jungkook kenakan. Lalu mengelus perut Jungkook yang lumayan terbentuk karena sering berolahraga. Tetap saja perut Hoseok yang paling _panas_. Perut Jungkook menggelinjang kegelian. Tangan Hoseok menelusuri tubuh Jungkook. Kali ini tepat diatas permukaan kulitnya. Sampailah tangannya ke tonjolan merah muda milik Jungkook. Ia mengelus menggoda tonjolan itu.

"Aahh..mhh." Jungkook meremat tengkuk Hoseok. Kedua kakinya merapat menjepit tubuh Hoseok diatasnya. Hoseok tak tahan. Akhirnya ia memilin puting Jungkook dengan pelan.

"Haaah Hoseokh hyunghh.." airmata Jungkook menggenang di pelupuknya. Ini terlalu nikmat untuk Jungkook. Saat Hoseok ingin mengulum puting Jungkook, buru-buru Jungkook menahannya.

"A-aku sedang demam, hyung." Jungkook berkata dengan wajahnya yang pucat namun masih sayu menggoda. Hoseok ingin menampar pipinya sendiri. Kelewat napsu sampai lupa kalau Jungkook sedang demam.

"Ya Tuhan , Kook. Aku lupa. Maafkan aku." Hoseok melepas semua kontak di tubuh Jungkook. Lalu mengelus kepala Jungkook. Jungkook hanya tertawa kecil dan mengangguk.

"Aku sayang Hoseok hyung." Jungkook tersenyum sangat manis. Semanis gula biang. Pokoknya manisnya parah deh. Tapi senyumnya asli kok seperti gula tebu alami, tapi rasa manisnya biang.

"Aku lebih sayang kau, Kook."


	9. Great Night pt3

"Yoongi hyung?!." saking terkejutnya Jimin sampai terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya. Ini pukul 1 malam dan tiba-tiba Yoongi meneleponnya. Jimin menggeser tombol hijau di layar ponselnya.

"Halo, hyung?." hanya hening yang ia dapatkan.

"Yoongi hyung? _Are you there?._ "

"Halo? Lil meow meow?."

"Mbak saya dari ojek onliㅡ."

"Berisik sekali." akhirnya Yoongi membuka suara. Jimin kesal tapi tersenyum puas mendengar suara Yoongi.

"Boleh aku menginap?."

 _YA TUHAN CALONKU_ _INGIN MENGINAP_ , batin Jimin yang berteriak.

"Di-disini?." Jimin tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tak tersenyum.

"Hm."

"Boleh, hyung. Kau dimana?."

"Tak tahu."

"Hah? Yasudah _share location_ , ya. Aku jemput." Jimin bergegas memakai jaketnya, lalu bercermiㅡ

"Tak usah, aku sudah diluar rumahmu. Cat putih, kan? Ada beberapa pot bunga mawar di depannya."

"Eh? Serius?." buru-buru ia membuka jendela kamarnya. Kamar Jimin di lantai 2, omong-omong. Dan _tadaa!_ Yoongi benar-benar sudah di depan rumahnya. Jimin berlari seperti orang kesetanan. Ia menuruni tangga sampai hampir tersandung. Keningnya sampai terantuk pintu rumahnya sendiri. Ya Tuhan.

"Yoongi hyung!." Jimin nyengir lebar sampai Yoongi meringis ngilu takut mulut Jimin robek nantinya.

"Ayo masuk." Kali ini Jimin tersenyum ramah khas tuan rumah menyambut tamu.

"Bayangkan saja ini rumah kita nanti, hehe."

 _Plak_ Yoongi menepuk keras pipi Jimin dengan buku yang ia bawa. Jimin sampai mengaduh sakit. Pukulan Yoongi tak main-main.

"Kau mengigau."

"Aku seratus persen sadar." Jimin melebarkan matanya yang sama sekali tidak terlihat lebar. Yoongi tersenyum tipis. Sangat tipis sampai Jimin tak menyadarinya.

Jimin mempersilahkan Yoongi duduk di sofa rumahnya. Mata Yoongi berpendar mengamati rumah Jimin yang terkesan rapih dan sangat sederhana. Tak banyak perabot, hanya beberapa perabot rumah yang benar-benar dibutuhkan.

"Kau tinggal sendiri?."

"Aku bersama hyung-ku." Jimin nyengir lagi.

"Oh."

"Tapi ia sudah menikah, jadi sudah tidak disini lagi. Orang tuaku sudah tidak ada, aku hanya ditinggalkan warisan."

" _Wow too much information, but im sorry to hear that."_ Jimin menggeleng dan masih nyengir lebar.

"Tak apa. Boleh aku bertanya?." Jimin memandang Yoongi. Tatapannya penuh tanda tanya. Yoongi menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Apa?."

"Kenapa kau minta menginap? Apa ada masalah?." Yoongi tertegun beberapa saat lalu berdehem pelan.

"Ada Jungkook di rumah Hoseok. Kau tahu, aku sering menginap di rumahnya jadi kurasa aku mengganggu waktunya dengan Jungkook." Yoongi memelan di akhir kalimatnya. Gantian Jimin yang menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Jungkook? Kok bisa?."

"Ya begitulah."

"Aku tahu kau tak tahan melihat mereka berdua."

"Tidak."

"Jangan mengelak, aku tahu kau menyukai Hoseok-hyung." Keduanya menghela napas panjang. Jimin bisa lihat mata Yoongi sedikit menggenang. Sial, Jimin mana bisa lihat Yoongi hyung-nya sedih. Diamnya Yoongi berarti mengiyakan bahwa ia suka Hoseok. Aslinya Jimin sedih setengah mati. Tapi disini, ada yang lebih sedih dari dirinya.

"Mereka berciuman, dua kali, di malam yang sama. Dan sialnya aku melihat semua adegan mereka. " Yoongi mencoba menatap mata Jimin yang menatapnya lembut. Yoongi sempat tertegun bertatapan dengan Jimin. Rasanya ia ingin berlama-lama menatap mata bulan sabit itu. Selama ini Yoongi tak pernah menyadari bahwa tatapan Jimin selalu lembut untuknya.

"Aku tak cemburu, kok. Aku turut senang karena mereka bahagia. Aku tidak selebay itu, Jim. Aku tidak akan mengganggu merㅡ"

"Hyung! _Just be honest to yourself, im here for you._ Jangan berlagak kuat di depanku." Napas Jimin memburu. Jimin kesal dengan sifat Yoongi. Selalu sok kuat padahal ia sangat rapuh.

"Bahuku selalu untukmu, hyung."

Yoongi hancur di depan Jimin. Pujaan hatinya hancur tepat di depan matanya. Yoongi mengusap sudut matanya yang berair. Sedang Jimin mengepal tangannya menahan amarah.

"Aku menyedihkan." Yoongi menyeka hidungnya lalu tersenyum miris.

"Ah, sial." Yoongi mengusap air mukanya. Ia sangat malu dunia akhirat. Biasanya galak, judes, sinis di depan Jimin. Sekarang ia menangis di depan Jimin juga.

Jimin mengelus permukaan tangan Yoongi. Dibalas dengan tatapan dingin dari Yoongi.

"A-aku tidak modus. Aku hanya berusaha menenangkanmu." Jimin takut akan dipukul Yoongi karena lancang memegangnya. Tak disangka Yoongi hanya diam menatapnya.

"Aku tahu bagaimana sakitnya. Kau tidak sendiri, hyung." Jimin mengangguk meyakinkan Yoongi bahwa dirinya ada disini untuknya.

"Mau ku peluk?." Yoongi menggetok kening mulus Jimin lalu menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Jimin. Wajah Jimin berubah merah padam. Yoongi ini benar-benar.

Aroma kopi langsung menyapa indra penciuman Jimin. Khas Yoongi sekali. Yoongi sangat suka kopi. Dari yang sepahit hidup sampai semanis senyumnya. Pulang sekolah ke cafe, kerja paruh waktu disana. Wajar jika ia semakin berbau kopi.

" _I like how you smell_." Jimin mengelus pelan punggung Yoongi. Memberikan afeksi nyaman. Yoongi hampir saja menampar Jimin karena ucapannya. Jimin terlalu manis untuknya. Yoongi tak sanggup mendengarnya.

"Yeah, kau juga wangi."

"Aku?."

"Kau wangi bayi." Yoongi terkekeh pelan. Sedangkan Jimin tersenyum manis sambil mengelus punggung Yoongi. Yoongi melepaskan dirinya dari Jimin, takut dirinya jatuh pada Jimin.

"Kau sudah makan malam?."

"Sudah."

"Aku belum."

"Peduli setan." Yoongi kembali ke mode _senggol-bacok_.

"Aku becanda, aku tadi sempatkan untuk beli _tteokbokki_ di jalan tadi." Yoongi menyodorkan plastik yang ia bawa.

"Wah, terimakasih banyak." Jimin terkekeh. Yoongi hanya menggangguk sebagai bbalasannya.

"Boleh aku tidur?."

"Oh, tentu. Kau bisa tidur di kamarku." Yoongi menatapnya tajam.

"M-maksud ku, aku akan tidur di kamar hyung-ku. Ayo aku antar." Jimin jalan beberapa langkah di depan Yoongi. Ia sesekali menyugar rambutnya ke belakang. Hal itu membuat dirinya semakin mempesona.

"Ini kamarku. Kau bisa berbuat sesukamu disini. Aku takkan marah." Yoongi tak tahu kalau Jimin ini memang murah senyum atau bagaimana. Dari tadi Jimin tersenyum tak henti. Yoongi hampir menutup pintu kamar Jimin saat Jimin memanggilnya.

"Apa lagi?." Yoongi sangat mengantuk, bung.

"Selamat malam." sambil mengusak surai yang lebih tua. Jimin bisa lihat pipi Yoongi sedikit bersemu merah.

"Bangsat, jangan seperti itu. Aku malu dan selamat malam juga." Yoongi membanting pintu kamar.

"Yes!." Jimin meloncat kegirangan. Tangannya merogoh saku celananya. Meraih ponselnya dan mengirim pesan untuk Jungkook.

 _To : Kook-ie_ _[Yoongi hyung di rumahku. Jangan ganggu.] sent 01.45._ Jimin berlalu ke kamar kakak kandungnya. hanya berjarak beberapa langkah dari kamarnya. Jimin lalu guling-gulingan di kasur. Ia kelewat girang, hm.

Aku rasa ini udah mau mendekati ending ya HEHEH, ga deh boong. Baru sadar kalo disini kurang yoonmin momentnya huhuu maap. TAEKOOKNYA JUGA. iya tau:") Makasih yang udah review!!!! Sejujurnya liat kalian review lebih bikin aku seneng dibanding chat aku dibales doi hm. Aku terbuka dengan kritik~ Love u all!

with love, _abglabil._


	10. Demam

Paginya Jimin sudah rapi. Seragam lengkap di tubuhnya. Rambutnya sudah ditata sedemikian rapinya. Tubuhnya juga sudah wangi. Padahal jarum jam baru menunjukkan pukul stengah enam pagi. Jimin berjalan perlahan ke kamar dimana Yoongi tidur. Langkahnya pelan dan sedikit ragu, dicampur detak jantungnya yang tak karuan.

 _Pagi-pagi sudah melihat pujaan hati,_ batin Jimin.

Kapan lagi Jimin dapat rejeki bagus seperti sekarang. Jimin menjilat belah bibirnya yang tiba-tiba terasa kering. Sesekali ia kembali merapikan rambutnya. Jimin yang kelewat gugup akhirnya berdehem pelan. Tangan kanannya mengetuk pelan pintu kamar. Beberapa ketukan darinya hanya dibalas oleh hening. Lalu ia memberanikan diri untuk membuka pintunya tanpa izin.

deg!

Ia melihat darah yang berceceran di lantai kamar Yoongi. Wajah Jimin memucat, tangannya sangat gemetar. Setelah menyusuri jejak darah, ia menemukan tubuh Yoongi di dalam bak mandi yang sudah pucat pasi dan terkulai lemas.

Boong deh, hehe.

Beberapa ketukan darinya hanya dibalas oleh hening. Lalu ia memberanikan diri untuk membuka pintunya tanpa izin. Kepala Jimin menyembul mengintip keadaan kamar.

Yoongi tidak ada?.

Jimin berjalan perlahan mematai seluruh sudut kamar. Yoongi tak ada dimanapun. Mungkin sedang mandi, pikirnya. Akhirnya Jimin mendudukan dirinya di pinggir kasur berukuran king size milik kakaknya dulu.

Jimin mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia mendengar suara dengkuran seperti kucing. Seingat ia, kucing tetangganya yang suka main ke rumah Jimin itu sudah pindah bersama pemiliknya. Jimin menengok ke belakang, ada gundukan bergerak di bawah selimut.

"Huh?." Jimin membuka selimut dan tadaa ia menemukan Yoongi sedang tidur meringkuk. Senyumnya merekah sedetik setelah melihat Yoongi. Ternyata kakak tingkatnya yang galak judes ketus sinis itu sangat manis kalau sedang pulas.

 _Lil meow meow kesayangannya._

Jimin sampai menggigit kepalan tangannya demi menahan dirinya agar tidak menjerit gemas. Ya Tuhan, Ya Tuhan...

"Emm...Yoongi-hyung?."

"Hyung? Baby Yoongi?." Jimin hampir jingkrak-jingkrakan sendiri mendengar dirinya berani memanggil Yoongi dengan sebutan itu.

"Kalau Yoongi-hyung sadar mah aku bakal dicincang halus." ia terkekeh pelan sambil menumpu dagunya diatas tangan kanannya.

"Yoongi-hyung, bangun." Jimin menggoyangkan tubuh Yoongi dengan lembut. Telapak tangannya tak sengaja menyapa permukaan kulit tangan Yoongi. Tubuhnya sangat panas sampai Jimin hampir terjungkal karena kaget.

"Hyung! Kau sakit?!." Jimin menangkup wajah Yoongi di kedua tangannya. Pipinya ternyata lebih panas dari tangannya.

 _drrtt drttt_

Ponselnya bergetar di dalam kantung seragamnya. Duh siapa sih pagi-pagi gini menelpon.

 _Jeon_ _Gukguk is calling_.

"Halo? Ada apa?."

 _"Jungkook izin ya, ia sedang demam."_ Jimin mengecek hpnya sekali lagi, benar kok Jungkook yang menelpon. Tapi kenapa suaranya beda?.

 _"Ini aku, Hoseok."_ Jimin mengangguk-angguk. Oh ternyata Hoseok hyung.

"Jungkook demam? Bagaimana kondisinya?." tanyanya sambil mengelus lembut pipi Yoongi.

 _"Ya demam."_

"Sudah mendingan? Atau masih demam?."

 _"Suhu tubuhnya masih tinggi, tapi sudah ku beri obat penurun panas."_

"Semoga cepat sembuh, hyung. Tapi sepertinya aku juga tidak masuk sekolah."

 _"Kenapa?."_ Jimin melirik sekilas kearah Yoongi yang masih tertidur pulas. Lalu ia menghela napas.

"Yoongi-hyung juga demam."

 _"Hah?! Ya Tuhan. Aku lupa kalau Jungkook bilang Yoongi ada di rumahmu. Bagaimana kondisinya?."_

"Masih demam, aku baru tahu kalau ia demam, habisnya aku baru mengeceknya."

 _"Semoga cepat sembuh, titip salam dariku."_

"Ya, hyung. Akan ku sampaikan." Jimin memutuskan sambungan. Kemudian kembali menyelimuti tubuh Yoongi. Jimin bergegas ke kamarnya untuk mengganti seragamnya. Kaki tak panjangnya berlari mencari tukang bubur. Dulu kalau Jimin sakit, kakaknya akan berlari kesetanan mencari bubur di pagi buta. Jimin jadi tersenyum mengingatnya. Ah, Jimin jadi rindu kakaknya.

Yoongi masih tertidur saat Jimin kembali dengan semangkuk bubur dan segelas air di tangannya. Jimin menggeleng kecil. Kalau ada lomba tidur, Yoongi pasti jadi juara bertahan.

Jimin menyimpan air diatas nakas kecil di samping ranjang. Semangkuk bubur masih setia di tangannya. Ia mengelus rambut Yoongi. Rambutnya terasa sangat halus di permukaan tangannya. Akhirnya Yoongi melenguh merasa terganggu. Yoongi membuka matanya dengan enggan.

"Apa sih?." Duh, baru bangun langsung galak gini.

"Sarapan dulu, hyung." Yoongi melirik mangkuk penuh bubur. Melihatnya saja sudah membuat dirinya ingin muntah. Yoongi menggeleng pelan, kepalanya semakin pening.

"Sedikit saja, hyung. Kau sakit, setelah makan lalu minum obat. Baru tidur lagi." Jimin mengelus tangan Yoongi. Dibalas tatapan tajam dari Yoongi membuat Jimin menciut di hadapannya.

"Kau pasti macam-macam saat aku tertidur." tuduhnya.

"Apa? A-aku tidak.."

"Ya sudah, sini buburnya." Yoongi mengubah posisinya setengah terduduk.

"Aku suapi."

"Ogah, jangan banyak tingkah." Jimin menyodorkan mangkuknya sambil manyun kesal.

Yoongi makan sedikit demi sedikit. Walau hanya habis setengah porsi setidaknya perut orang terkasihnya sudah terisi. Tadinya Jimin berniat menyuruh Yoongi menghabiskan buburnya, tapi saat melihat Yoongi hampir muntah, Jimin jadi enggan. Yoongi buru-buru minum obat yang dibawa Jimin. Dirinya ingin kembali tidur asal kau tahu.

"Mana tanganmu?." tanya Yoongi.

"Ini?." Jimin mengangkat kedua tangannya. Jemari Yoongi meraih satu tangan Jimin untuk ia genggam. Wajah Jimin langsung merah padam.

 _Tangannya._

 _Digenggam._

 _Pujaan hatinya._

 _'IBUUUUUU ASDFGHJKL',_ batin Jimin.

"Jangan kegeeran, ini cara supaya cepat sembuh, biasanya aku meluk guling, tapi karena tidak ada guling aku pinjam tanganmu sebentar." padahal kan Jimin bisa membawakan guling untuknya.

"Lama juga tak apa, hehe."

"Ya sudah, aku pinjam tanganmu buat cebokin Min Holy, anjingku." Ternyata Yoongi-hyung punya anjing.

"Terserah kau, sekarang istirahat sana, hyung." Jantung Jimin masih dagdigdug serr. Sekarang Yoongi mendekap tangan Jimin di dadanya. Jimin jadi bisa merasakan detak jantung Yoongi.

"Kau sudah bilang Hoseok?."

"Sudah."

"Apa katanya?."

"Semoga cepat sembuh." Yoongi tersenyum kecil. Tuh kan. Jimin kan cemburu. Yoongi kembali memejamkan matanya. Sedetik kemudian membuka matanya lagi.

"Kau sudah sarapan?." tanyanya.

"Huh? Belum?."

"Belum? Cepat sarapan, aku tak mau ada orang sakit disaat aku sedang sakit."

"Hyung, kau kenapa bisa sakit?."

"Virus Hoseok itu sangat kuat, asal kau tahu saja. Virusnya sama seperti dirinya, virusnya tenaga kuda." Jimin mengangguk paham.

"Sana sarapan, kau membuang tenagaku hanya untuk menyuruhmu makan berkali-kali." Yoongi hampir memukul kepala Jimin, kalau ia tak ingat tadi Jimin sudah repot-repot membelikan bubur untuknya.

"Iya, hyung. Aku akan makan setelah kau tidur." Jimin terkekeh lalu tersenyum manis. Yoongi terdiam beberapa saat. Matanya betah memandangi senyum Jimin yang selalu terasa tulus.

"Kalau aku tak tidur bagaimana?."

"Mana mungkin." Jimin tergelak pelan. Ternyata Jimin sudah banyak tahu tentangnya. Yoongi menghela napas lalu kembali ke alam mimpinya.

"Selamat tidur, hyung. Lekas sembuh. Aku...menyayangimu."

-abglabil-

 _"Masih demam, aku baru tahu kalau ia demam, habisnya aku baru mengeceknya."_

"Semoga cepat sembuh, titip salam dariku."

 _"Ya, hyung. Akan ku sampaikan."_

Hoseok menyimpan ponselnya di bawah bantalnya. Lengannya kembali merengkuh Jungkook ke dalam pelukannya. Ia tak hentinya menciumi pucuk rambut kesayangannya.

"Yoongi-hyung sakit?." tanya Jungkook.

"Mungkin tertular aku." Hoseok terkekeh pelan lalu mengaduh sakit karena perutnya dicubit Jungkook.

"Aku juga sakit karena kau!."

"Iya sayang, maafkan aku." Hoseok mengecup kening yang lebih muda. Ia paling mahir membuat Jungkook bungkam mati kutu.

"H-hyung apa, sih." Jungkook memalingkan wajahnya. Tapi merah di pipinya sudah merambat ke telinganya.

"Masih pusing, Kook?. Mau aku buatkan apa?." Hoseok menyibak rambut Jungkook.

"Aku masih pusing, mungkin akan sembuh kalau aku tidur sebentar lagi." Jungkook menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang kekasihnya. Sedangkan Hoseok hanya tersenyum kecil. Tangannya yang bebas sekarang sibuk mengelus lembut rambut Jungkook.

"Kalau sudah bangun, akan ku buatkan sarapan. Cepat sembuh, Kookie kesayangan Hoseok-hyung." ia mengeratkan pelukannya lalu membenarkan selimut yang menutupi mereka berdua.

"Hyung."

"Hm?."

"Kenapa menyukaiku?." Jungkook mendongak menatap Hoseok dengan senyumnya yang malu-malu.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?."

"Tak apa, hanya ingin tahu."

"Karena kau menyukaiku."

"Ish!." Jungkook memukul dada Hoseok.

"Aw! Sakit sayang." Hoseok mengelus bekas pukulan Jungkook.

"Jadi kalau ada yang menyukaimu, kau akan menyukai balik?!."

"Tergantung kau, kalau direstuin kau sih aku sukain balik." Hoseok tergelak saat Jungkook mencubit perutnya.

"Aku tak bakal merestui, akan ku kebiri nanti." Jungkook serius dengan ucapannya.

"Aku becanda. Aku suka kau ya karena aku suka. Kau manis, menggemaskan, dan juga kau cantik." sesuai prediksi Hoseok, Jungkook bungkam dengan matanya yang berbinar, tak lupa pipi gembilnya bersemu merah.

"Aku tampan! Aku suka kau karena kau tampan dan seksi." Jungkook langsung menutup mulutnya. Ia kelepasan.

"Ya Tuhan, kkk." Hoseok mengusak surai Jungkook. Tak ia sangka Jungkook seperti ini.

"Ka-kata Jimin kau itu seksi! Jadi aku berpikiran kalau kau seksi.."

"Yah, aku berterimakasih pada Jimin. Kau jadi berpikir aku seksi, tapi memang aku seksi sih." pedenya.

"Bodo, hyung." Hoseok terkekeh. Bibirnya gemas untuk menciumi seluruh wajah Jungkook.

"Tidurlah, aku tak akan kemana-mana." Jungkook mengangguk.


	11. The Worst Thing

"Hyung?." Jungkook memanggilnya sekali lagi. Ia menghela napas. Kekasihnya berkali-kali tertidur di sambungan teleponnya.

"Eh? Iya, Kook." Hoseok memaksakan matanya untuk terbuka lebar. _Sial, kenapa aku sangat mengantuk._

"Sudahlah, hyung. Tidur saja sana."

"Aku sudah tidak mengantuk." sambil melirik jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah satu malam. Ia sedang berada di Jepang untuk mengikuti kontes dance disana. Hoseok memijit keningnya yang sedikit pusing akibat kurang tidur selama beberapa hari. Bayangkan saja, ia latihan di studio 10 jam perhari. Belum lagi latihan di asrama setelah pulang dari studio. Setelah latihan ia menghubungi Jungkook sampai larut malam. Esoknya bangun pagi lagi. Hoseok sampai sering melupakan sarapannya.

"Sayangnya sekarang aku yang mengantuk." ketus Jungkook. Memang akhir-akhir ini hubungan mereka sedang tidak baik. Ia paham Jungkook rindu, tapi seharusnya Jungkook juga paham kalau Hoseok sedang berjuang demi kontes dance nya di Jepang.

Rasanya Hoseok ingin menonjok tembok kamar saking kesalnya. Kekasihnya ini sangat kekanakan.

"Yasudah."

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa memahamiku, hyung?." _yup._ Ini dia yang Hoseok benci.

"Aku? Sebaiknya kau berpikir, siapa yang sebenarnya tidak bisa memahami siapa." Hoseok sampai di titik muak.

"Jadi kau menyalahi aku?."

"Ck. Aku latihan hampir seharian, malamnya aku usahakan untuk menghubungimu. Aku bahkan sampai merelakan jam tidurku untukmu. Lalu apa? Kau bahkan tidak mendukungku, aku sangat tertekan disini. Aku juga yakin kalau kau tidak tahu bahwa kaki kiriku cedera parah."

"Kau tahu? Semenjak kau sibuk, Taehyung datang menemaniku." Hoseok tercekat dalam napasnya. Jantungnya terasa diremas paksa. Karena mengetahui bahwa Jungkook bersama Taehyung beberapa waktu, dan menerima kenyataan bahwa Jungkook mengesampingkan fakta bahwa Hoseok sedang cedera parah dan ia sangat tertekan.

"A-apa?.."

"Taehyungie-hyung rajin menghubungi ku. Ia tak pernah lupa denganku."

"Kalau begitu pergilah bersamanya." Jungkook bisa mendengar suara Hoseok bergetar dalam kalimatnya. Kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja. Hoseok sendiri sampai kaget mendengar ucapannya.

"Kau keterlaluan."

"Kau yang keterlaluan!." Jungkook tersenyum miris. Sebenarnya bukan ini yang Jungkook harapkan. Ia berharap Hoseok akan cemburu dan lebih sering menghubunginya agar ia jauh dari Taehyung. Ternyata nasib buruk sedang di pihaknya.

"Kurasa hubungan kita sampai disini."

"Aku tak percaya, kita bahkan belum merayakan 7 bulaㅡ" Hoseok buru-buru memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

 _tuut tuut tuut_

Jungkook menyelimuti tubuhnya sampai ujung kepala. Punggung tangannya bergerak menghapus airmatanya yang meleleh terus menerus. Hubungannya sudah kandas. Dan ia yakin itu salah Hoseok. Kalau Hoseok tidak seperti ini, ia yakin dirinya tidak akan menerima Taehyung untuk kembali. Ya, itu salah Hoseok.

Hoseok berdiam di balkon kamarnya. Malam itu sangat dingin tak seperti malam biasanya. Dinginnya terasa sangat menusuk sampai ke ulu hatinya. Hoseok meremas besi pembatas didepannya. Berharap rasa sakitnya akan berkurang dengan itu. Hoseok ambruk. Ia duduk berlutut. Airmatanya lolos dari pertahanannya. Entah mana yang lebih sakit, ulu hatinya atau hatinya.

Hoseok mendongak menatap langit yang semakin kelam. Kemudian hujan deras.Mungkin langit sedang berada di pihaknya. Mungkin langit sedang bersedih untuknya. Mungkin hanya langit yang bisa memahami perasaannya. Hoseok membiarkan dirinya basah kehujanan. Sama seperti dulu, saat Hoseok pertama kalinya patah hati karena Jungkook. Dan ini kedua kalinya.

-abglabil-

"Sudah siap?." ia mengangguk. Jungkook sempat tertegun saat melihat Taehyung dengan surai pirangnya. Ah, semakin tampan saja. Taehyung mengulurkan tangannya untuk Jungkook peluk, tapi Jungkook hanya tersenyum malu dan meremat ujung jaket Taehyung. Yang lebih tua terkekeh lalu mengusak rambut Jungkook.

Taehyung sudah dari lama berencana membawa Jungkook jalan-jalan ke Daegu. Kampung halamannya Taehyung dan keluarga Kim. Taehyung pikir, membawa Jungkook ke kampung halamannya bisa menambah kebahagiaan dirinya saat pulang ke rumah orang tuanya.

Jungkook mendengus kesal saat Taehyung lupa memakai seatbeltnya. Akjirnya ia mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Taehyung. Jarinya dengan cekatan memasangkan seatbelt pada Taehyung.

"Jangan dibiasakan, hyung."

"Iya kelinci."

Jungkook tidur di tengah perjalanan. Tubuhnya terasa lelah akhir-akhir ini. Padahal yang ia lakukan hanya sekolah seperti biasa dan belajar dirumah. Untung saja sekarang sedang liburan kenaikan kelas. Dahi Jungkook berkerut dalam tidurnya. Taehyung sesekali melirik kearah Jungkook. Ibu jarinya mengelus pipi gembil Jungkook.

"Menggemaskan." kekehnya.

Mereka sampai di Daegu setelah beberapa jam perjalanan. Taehyung keluar mobil untuk merenggangkan tubuhnya. Lalu ia berputar untuk membangunkan Jungkook.

"Kook, sudah sampai."

"Huh?." Jungkook mengerjapkan matanya. Sejujurnya ia masih mengantuk. Taehyung hanya tersenyum sambil membawa masuk koper milik Jungkook.

"Paman Taetae!." seorang bocah laki-laki lari menghambur ke pelukan Taehyung. Itu anak kakaknya yang kedua, Kim Namjoon.

"My bro!." Namjoon datang menyalami Taehyung dan tersenyum kepada Jungkook.

"Siapa?." ia mengendikan dagunya kearah Jungkook.

"Oh, ini pacarku." Taehyung tersenyum lebar.

"Jeon Jungkook."

-0-

"Jim tolong beri aku minyak wijen." Hoseok mengusak hidungnya yang sedang meler. Jimin menuangkan minyak wijen ke mangkuk kecil milik Hoseok sambil mengunyah daging di mulutnya.

"Jadi tak ada Jungkook lagi?." Jimin menatap Hoseok dengan iba. Padahal dulu ia yang menjodohkan Hoseok dengan Jungkook. Tapi akhirnya mereka saling menyakiti dan pergi.

"Ya...seperti yang kau lihat."

"Aku merasa bersalah."

"Bukan salahmu." Hoseok tersenyum kecil.

"Semoga kalian tidak akan merasakan apa yang aku rasakan." tambahnya. Jimin melirik kearah Yoongi yang masih setia mengunyah daging.

"Tapi...aku boleh tanyakan sesuatu?." Hoseok menatap Jimin penuh harap.

" _Anything._ "

"Apa...Jungkook benar-benar tidak cerita padamu?." Jimin mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Sejak kau lomba disana, Jungkook jarang menghubungiku."

"Kau tak tahu kabarnya?."

"Kenapa tak cari tahu sendiri?."

 _Tukk!_

Yoongi dengan tatapan dinginnya memukul kepala Jimin dengan sendoknya.

"Tak akan aku biarkan Hoseok sakit untuk kedua kalinya."

"Ya ya ya, _by the way_ Hoseok hyung, kau terlihat semakin kurus." perkataan Jimin membuat Yoongi berhenti mengunyah dan menatap kearah Hoseok.

"Terlalu banyak latihan." elak Hoseok.

"Kau harus habiskan yang ada dipanggangan ini." Yoongi menumpahkan semua daging yang ia pesan keatas panggangan. Memanggangnya seperti seorang ahli..

" _Dumbass,_ mana aku sanggup." Hoseok melotot kearah Yoongi.

"Peduli setan."

"Gila! Kau mau aku jadi babon seperti pacarmu?." mengendikan dagunya kearah Jimin.

"Aku pacarnya Yoongi hyung ya?." singkat cerita, Jimin berani mengungkapkan perasaannya dua bulan lalu. Ya karena Yoongi terlanjur menyukai senyum bulan sabitnya Jimin, jadi Yoongi mengiyakan ajakan kencan.

"Bodoh."

"Biar dia saja yang wajahnya bengkak, jangan aku. _Please_ , Yoon. Aku tak bisa gerak kalau aku sebesaㅡ"

"Hyung!." Jimin berbisik pelan. Matanya sibuk melihat pelanggan baru yang masuk ke restoran milik ibunya Yoongi. Keduanya menoleh kearah pandangan Jimin. Hatinya mencelos melihat siapa yang datang. Itu Jungkook dengan pria berambut pirang yang Hoseok tidak tahu siapa. Hoseok menggigit bibirnya menahan amarahnya yang bisa meluap kapan saja. Ia memasukkan beberapa potong daging ke mulutnya. Mengunyahnya susah payah sampai hampir tersedak.

"Kau mau aku lakukan apa?." Jimin menatap khawatir sedangkan Hoseok menggeleng.

"Bedebah kecil sudah mematahkan hati sahabatku." Hoseok mengaduk makanannya tak minat.

"Sudahlah biarkan mereka-"

"Jungkook!." Hoseok membulatkan kedua bola matanya saat melihat Jimin menggebrak meja Jungkook.

"Jimin?." Mata Jungkook langsung berpendar ke seluruh penjuru restoran. Lalu nafasnya tercekat saat netranya bertemu tatap dengan orang yang pernah dicintainya.

"Hyung..."


	12. Tears

Mereka makan dalam diam. Semuanya terasa sangat canggung. Yah itu semua karena Jimin bodoh. Ia dengan sengaja malah mengajak Jungkook untuk bergabung ke meja mereka. Tak tahu ya kalau Hoseok sedang menahan amarahnya setengah mati.

"Uhm hyung, bisa tolong ambilkan kecap asin?." Jungkook menyeka sudut bibirnya lalu terhenti ketika melihat Hoseok dan Taehyung bersamaan memberinya kecap asin.

" _Oh sorry, I thought you were asking to me."_ Hoseok mengendikan bahunya. Sedangkan Jungkook menggigit pipi dalamnya.

"Ini, _baby."_

"Uhuk!." itu Hoseok dan Jimin.

"Kenapa? Oh iya aku belum perkenalkan diri. Namaku Kim Taehyung, aku kelahiran 95. Dan juga..."

Hoseok menatap cemas padanya

"...aku kekasihnya Jungkook."

JDER!

Hatinya bagai tersambar petir. Ternyata benar ia kekasihnya Jungkook. Ya, Jungkook. Orang yang dulu paling ia kasihi.

"Jadi kau bersamanya, Kook?." Jimin menaruh sumpitnya.

"Uhm." yang muda hanya mengangguk pelan saat menyadari Yoongi menatap dingin kearahnya.

"Jadi ini penyebabnya." tiba-tiba Yoongi berseru.

"Hyung!." Jimin menepuk paha kekasihnya. Bahaya kalau sampai jiwa kucing garongnya keluar.

"Aku permisi ke toilet." Hoseok melenggang pergi sambil menahan airmatanya.

"A-aku juga, permisi." Jungkook mendongakan kepalanya agar airmatanya tak tumpah.

-0-

Hoseok menyalakan kran air wastafel. Airmatanya tak bisa berhenti mengalir sedari tadi. Berkali-kali ia membasuh wajahnya. Tak ada yang berubah. Ia masih menangis sesegukan di depan cermin besar. Ia tahu Jungkook ada di dalam salah satu bilik toilet. Namun sepertinya ia tak minat dengan Jungkook.

Hoseok kembali membasuh wajahnya. Berharap ini menjadi basuhan terakhir. Ia mencabut beberapa helai tisu untuk mengeringkan wajahnya. Ia hanya terdiam menatap pantulan dirinya.

Matanya membengkak. Hidungnya memerah. Nafasnya masih sesegukan. Hoseok merasa payah. Ia seperti anak sekolah menengah pertama yang baru putus cinta.

Cklek

Jungkook keluar dari persembunyiannya.Keadaannya tak jauh lebih baik daripada Hoseok. Matanya sembab, hidungnya memerah, pipinya juga memerah. Mereka terdiam sejenak. Memandang satu sama lain lewat pantulan cermin besar. Rasanya hati mereka teriris. Sejujurnya, Jungkook sangat merindukan Hoseok. Pria yang dulu membuatnya merasa menjadi orang yang paling penting di dunia.

Tapi itu dulu. Hanya sebuah kenangan. Tak ada yang perlu dibanggakan. Lagipula kenangan itu hanya membawa sakit untuk mereka berdua.

"Ehem." Hoseok berdeham pelan. Jungkook langsung tersadar dan segera mencuci wajahnya. Saat ia membuka mata, sudah ada tangan yang mengulurinya beberapa helai tisu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Hoseok.

"T-terimakasih, Hoseok hyung..." rasanya keduanya ingin menangis lagi. Sudah lama ia tak memanggil nama indah itu. Susah lama Hoseok tidak mendengar namanya diucap seindah itu. Semuanya terasa sudah lama.

Hening beberapa saat hadir diantara mereka.

"Selamat ya."

"Ya?."

"Atas keberhasilan mu."

"Aku tak mengerti."

"Yah...kau sudah berhasil mencari pengganti ku." Hoseok tersenyum kecut. Sial. Hidupnya semenyedihkan ini.

Jungkook hanya mengangguk pelan. Tak tahu harus jawab apa. Ia takut pertahanannya akan runtuh. Hoseok menghela napas lalu melenggang melewatinya. Lengan Hoseok dicengkram lemah oleh Jungkook. Sedikit meremas lengan Hoseok. Tak tahu mengapa ia lakukan itu.

"Apa?." suara Hoseok masih terdengar sama, namun sedikit dingin dari biasanya. Jungkook mendongak menatap Hoseok. Wajah yang dulu cengengesan, selalu tersenyum lembut untuknya, sekarang berubah menjadi raut dingin. Hoseok sedang tak baik. Kantung matanya semakin menjadi. Tulang pipinya kelewat tirus. Hoseok juga pucat. Ya Tuhan. Ingin rasanya Jungkook menangis melihat kondisi hyung-nya.

"Kau boleh memukulku, tapi aku harus bilang kalau aku merindukanmu." airmata menggenang di pelupuk mata bulatnya. Hoseok melepas dirinya dari Jungkook dengan perlahan. Lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Katakan itu pada setahun yang lalu. Saat kita masih bersama."

"Hiks...hyung..." Jungkook tak bisa menahannya lagi. Ia refleks menyenderkan kepalanya di dada Hoseok. Bahkan dada Hoseok tak seempuk dulu.

"Jungkook hentikan. Kekasihmu...ada diluar." rahangnya mengeras. Rasanya kesal menyebut kekasih Jungkook. Seharusnya Jungkook hanya milik ddirinya.

"Kekasihku ada disini.."

"Dimana?."

"Kau...kekasihku, hyung." Jungkook memeluk erat tubuh Hoseok.

" _Buddy, let's go home."_ Yoongi hanya menatap penuh amarah kearah Jungkook. Seenak jidatnya Jungkook memeluk sahabat karibnya setelah menggores hatinya kian dalam.

"Cepat pulang!." pertama kalinya mereka melihat Yoongi berteriak penuh amarah sambil menggebrak pintu toilet. Hoseok mendorong Jungkook sedikit lalu menyusul Yoongi. Jungkook hanya bisa terpaku di tempatnya. Ia pikir Hoseok akan memilihnya. Ia pikir Hoseok akan kembali padanya. Ia bahkan sudah bersumpah kalau Hoseok menerimanya, ia akan memutuskan Taehyung saat itu juga. Manusia hanya bisa merencanakan, Tuhan yang berkehendak.

"Ayo Jim, kita pulang. Ibu terimakasih atas makan siangnya. Aku pulang dulu." Yoongi mengecup pipi ibunya lalu berjalan ke mobilnya. Diikuti oleh Jimin dan Hoseok. Jimin sempat kaget saat melihat Yoongi berjalan terburu-buru dengan wajahnya yang memerah. Khas Yoongi sekali kalau sedang marah.

" _Baby?_ Kau tak apa?." Taehyung menangkup pipi gembil Jungkook. Dijawab dengan gelengan pelan. Jungkook kembali terisak di pelukan Taehyung.

-0-

Bangsat! Apa-apaan tadi itu? Harga dirimu sangat murah?." Yoongi memukul stir mobilnya.

" _Shut up._ "

"Hyung tolong redakan emosi kalian."

"Kau harus tahu, Jim. Bedebah ini pasrah saat dipeluk Jungkook. Si setan kecil sialan. Sahabatmu yang brengsek."

Hoseok menarik _colar_ Yoongi. Persetan dengan persahabatannya. Ia tak suka Jungkook-nya dikata seperti itu.

"See? Kau bisa lihat. Siapa yang sudah menemanimu disaat susah. Dan sekarang kau lebih membela dia." Jimin melerai mereka.

"Hyung hentikan."

"Aku hanya tak tahu apa yang terjadi."

" _Bullshit_."

"Yoongi!."

" _Fine!_ Kita pulang."


End file.
